


AOP/Danplan Requests

by SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms



Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alpha Jay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Angels and Demons AU, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Bottom Stephen, Cockwarming, College AU, Confusion, Cuddles, Demons, Domestic, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Game Night, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm really bad at tagging, I'm so embarrassed by these tags, Interpretive relationship, Knifeplay, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of other board games, Mild BDSM, Mild Good Omens, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Swearing, Monopoly (Board Game), Mornings, Movie Dates, Multi, My schedule is all over the place, Naga Hosuh, Omega Gavin, Omega Stephen, Pillow Fights, Power bottom Stephen, Prince Daniel - Freeform, Prince Elias, Request set, Safeword Use, So there will be more tags for each mini fic, Spanking, They say friend but mean boyfriend, Vampire Stephen, Werewolf Hosuh, Werewolf/Vampire Relationship, exposed relationship, gratuitous use of the word fuck, hiding relationship, injuries, laughter is the best medicine, no beta we die like men, safeword, so much cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms/pseuds/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms
Summary: Everyone deserves to have something they wanna read, especially in these times. So if you've got something you wanna request, hop on over, and I'll write it for you!
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Joseph Catalanello/Jay Ko
Comments: 92
Kudos: 118





	1. Requests are Open

Hi! I think you're all pretty aware with how this works. I'm opening up requests for the time being, with no plans on closing them any time soon. Like I said in the summary, everyone deserves to have something that they wanna read. If you don't like writing, or don't think you can do it, or for any reason, I'll write it for you! The only thing is that they're going to be anywhere from 1000 to 3000 words, because that's applicable for a oneshot.

So here are the rules:

  1. You can request _anything._ Absolutely anything your mind can come up with. But the vaguer you are, the more I will assume you'll leave it to my judgment and interpretation.
  2. Tell me what ship you want, if anything, and what the rating you want it to be is.
  3. It has to be Actuallyoddplan, Danplan, or Anotherplan.
  4. Please remember that this author has major C-PTSD and so topics which are heavier, or may be potentially triggering, will take longer, but they will get done. It will just take some time. 
  5. That's it! Have fun!




	2. It rains in Hell and Pigs Fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing made sense anymore. Stephen and Hosuh had their roles for over a millennia, and they'd been to Earth more times than they could count, and this had never happened before! Stephen was a demon, Hosuh was an angel. That was just how things were. But now, things were different. Because Stephen had the halo, and Hosuh had never had horns before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Hi! I was wondering if you did requests? If so, I'd love to see like an angels and demons stosuh!!

Something was wrong. Oh, so very wrong. Had the forces of heaven and hell decided to play a practical joke on everyone? Or was it just Hosuh and Stephen? Because this wasn’t funny. It really wasn’t funny. One moment, the two of them had been assigned to Earth, and the next thing they knew they simply weren’t themselves. They were standing in a mortal dwelling, which they’d been made aware they would need and would be provided, yet that was not the odd thing. What was odd to them, of course, was the fact that they were each staring at a creature of their own race.

“S-Stephen,” Hosuh whispered, staring at the man in front of him who was  _ supposed  _ to be a  _ demon _ , only for the unfurled white and gold wings to flutter slightly at the mention of their owner’s name, “H-How did you-?”

“Ohhhh? Pretty little good boy got his wings burned off, welcome to the rest of the world!” Stephen laughed, a hand on his hip as he stared at his partner. The dark horns were a nice compliment to the once angel’s pure white hair, swishing tail and leathery wings only serving to further compliment the usual pale pallor of his friend.

“What? What are you talking about? How did you become an angel?” Hosuh asked, reaching out to touch the feathered wings. The other man stepped back in mild shock, though there was a clear look of confusion as he did.

“Hosuh, you’ve known me for the past millennium, no way in heck am I an an-” His words were cut off by his own shock, seeing his large wings bend around his front almost in a protective manner. Large  _ white and feathery  _ wings at that, with gold tipped edges. Angel wings. Angel wings which he  _ should not have. _

“No, you don’t think…” Hosuh gasped, seeing his own wings next to him and feeling his tail brush the couch behind him, “There’s no way…”

“I think that this is some bull, that’s for darn sure!” 

“We need to remain calm, Stephe- What the-!?” Hosuh exclaimed, a black fire surrounding his hands as he attempted to reach out to his partner. “I’m on fire, oh no I’m on fire-!” 

“Back away from me! You know that hellfire kills angels!” Stephen scrambled back, the knowledge that their situation meant the lack of control when it came to their powers. He knew he’d been a high ranking demon, one of the few with the ability to summon Hell’s flames within his own body, but he also knew that Hosuh could bless things, letting them become holy without the need for a ritual. Except he had  _ no idea how to do that _ . So he could accidentally kill his best friend with his own powers which he should not have, and vice versa.

At least before, they knew how to keep their own powers under control.

“I’m sorry! I- How do I make it stop? Stephen?!”

“Just calm the fork down! You’re pissed at something, so the fire is getting bigger!”

“Yeah, I’m mad! How did this happen?!”

Hosuh looked ready to cry, the black flames being stoked by his rampant negative emotions. What had happened? Someone with very strong power would have needed to do this, and they would have needed to have this intention. What did they want? Why them? Angels and demons came and went as they pleased all the time, so why chose them?

He had so many questions, none of which had answers. 

“Wait a minute, have I been saying fork?! Why can’t I say fork?!” Stephen said, staring at his wings. “HOLY SHIRT!”

“You’re an angel now, you can’t swear.” Hosuh explained, sighing as he did. As he calmed down, the flames around his hand dropped. This was his best friend, there was no reason to panic. 

“What?! That’s so stupid!” 

“Right now, Stephen, we need to figure out what the reasoning behind this is; how did it happen?”

Stephen groaned, sitting down on a nearby couch. Taking a deep breath, he took a minute to think about what might have happened. Jay, a fellow demon, had been summoned to meet the council a week before, only for him to come back to him and laugh. At the time, he hadn’t thought much of it, his friend was someone he trusted. Jay was the only one who knew that he was friends with Hosuh, but he got sent to the mortal realm quite often. 

Their job was to try to tempt people into sinning by sending bad luck or temptations their way, or whispering horrible thoughts into their mind. The angel’s job was to give them good luck, turning them away from sin, sending good luck and positivity into their lives. They weren’t meant to be friends, nor should they interact in any way. But one day, Hosuh and Stephen had met by accident. Since then, they snuck out to see one another and spend time together. 

Hosuh had sought out trouble, while Stephen had gone towards the light of the morning. Was this the result of such a thing? 

He looked up at his friend, and the same look of recognition burned in his eyes. Heaven and Hell were toying with them, either for a punishment, or for an experiment. Neither entity were above using people, and they definitely weren’t above punishing people. 

“So, which do you think it is?” Hosuh asked, sitting down across from his friend, “Punishment or experiment?”

“Probably an experiment. They wouldn’t want us together if it was punishment, and they could just forking remove our wings instead of switching them. For now, we should figure out how the heck to deal with each other’s powers.”

“Right. Stephen?”

“Yeah, Hos?”

“You know that I’ll still be your friend, even if they strip us of our wings, right?”

Maybe it was the angelic influence on his mind. Maybe it was his history with Hosuh. Or maybe it was the fact that come Hell or high water, Hosuh had always been there for him when no one else was, and he was stuck with his best friend for eternity now. Stephen didn’t care what it was, he didn’t care or give a crap.

“You and me, for eternity.”

“For eternity, you and me.” 


	3. Overrated Love Stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe knew very well that Jay didn't like cliches. He didn't give flowers, he didn't think long walks on the beach were romantic, but that was nothing. That didn't mean he didn't love Joe any less. And Jow knew that. But it didn't mean he didn't want something every once and a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr: Okay but like. Fluffy Joy3.

Jay had never been one for romantic gestures, be it towards him or doing it for his partner. He preferred to just tell him that he loved him, or slyly flirt with him rather than doing something big and romantic. Joe understood that. He was sometimes the same way, not wanting to have someone skywrite something for him or anything like that. But there were times where he wanted to have that feeling, the fuzzy warmth, and embarrassment of course, at knowing that the person whom he loved was thinking about him. He always made sure to let Jay know that he was thinking about him, sometimes with a little doodle or by making him food before he left for work or class.

He was lucky, he got to work from home, and all his classes were online. He could spend all day if he wanted on planning something romantic for Jay. Though, of course, there were days where he wanted to be told he was cute, or to be given flowers, or even just a note saying that Jay was thinking about him. But that wasn't how their relationship worked most days.

Jay came home to find Joe curled up on their couch, his laptop on his lap and drawing tablet pen barely being held in his hand. Soft snores came from his lover, his glasses askew. The blonde sighed, walking over to him as gently as he could. He saw a little doodle on the screen, his avatar giving flowers to Joe's, and he paused for a moment. Did Joe want him to get flowers? He'd never been one for such a thing. 

He sighed, taking the pen from his partner's hand, saving the picture, and closing the laptop. Joe had a very bad habit of falling asleep on the couch where he often drew, or at his desk. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, he picked him up carefully. It wasn't too much of a burden, Joe wasn't particularly heavy, and Jay had brought him back to bed on many occasions. Once he was set on the mattress and glasses removed, Jay pulled the covers over him. Now, he would go to bed with him under normal circumstances, but he was curious about what he'd seen on the computer screen. 

Did Joe want to be romanced? Did he want flirting and flowers and all that junk? They'd been together for almost two years and yet not once had this come up before in their relationship. Usually, they communicated all their wants and desires as soon as it happened, so they could make sure to keep one another happy and be sure they were taking care of each other. Why was this different? 

Jay knew why this was different. It was because he had always found such things irrelevant, they were a waste. He liked to live in reality, where violets were purple, people died when their hearts skipped, stars only existed in the sky and in drawings, flowers weren't a good symbol of love because they just died in a week or less, and there was no way in hell one should eat breakfast in bed as it would just get crumbs all over the bedding.

It was so stupid. He'd always thought so, and Joe liked to laugh with him at some of the sentiments. It was fine with him. And as much as he hated the thought of it, Joe was more important to Jay than whatever prejudice he may have against romance, so before he could go to sleep, he got to work.

When Joe woke up in the morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was still dressed in the same clothes he'd worn the day before. Great. That meant he fell asleep on the couch again, and Jay had to carry him back to bed. It was a habit that Joe was ashamed to say that he was all too deep in, with most nights of his week ending on the couch and mornings still starting in bed. 

He really loved his partner, and always made sure to thank him whenever he could. Speaking of, where was Jay? He sat up and blearily glanced around, reaching out for his glasses case on the bedside table, only to come into contact with a piece of paper that had definitely not been there before. When he pulled it closer so he could see it, he was slightly shocked to see what it really was. A note, from Jay. With a heart. A simple good morning message, but it was enough to send his heart all aflutter.

Something smelled amazing, he realized as he put his glasses on. Was Jay cooking? He never made breakfast. Lunch and dinner, sure. But not breakfast. What was going on?

"Jay?" He called out as he exited their room, heading down the hall towards the kitchen, "Jay, you there?"

"In here!"

Joe looked into the kitchen and his jaw nearly dropped. Jay was cooking pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes by the smell of things, and had already poured out a glass of chocolate milk for him. They almost never had pancakes. Always eggs or oatmeal, or some other thing which was healthy and supposed to give them energy. But something just decadent, like pancakes? No way, that wasn't how they normally operated, even if it was Joe's favorite breakfast food.

"Okay, what gives? You never cook breakfast." 

"Nothing, really, I just wanted to cook for my boyfriend before I headed out to class today." He shrugged, handing him his plate with a kiss when he came over. "Because I love you."

"What the heck? Did I forget some holiday? Is it our anniversary?" Joe whispered to himself, glancing at the calendar, and realized that their anniversary wasn't for another two months. It wasn't February, so not Valentines, and it wasn't either of their birthdays. So what was going on?

Jay's expression was unreadable, as usual. Either angry, neutral, or happy. Nothing new there. 

"Do you really think that it only takes some holiday or special day to be shown you're loved?" Jay asked, his tone expressionless as he flipped the pancakes. "Is that really what you think?"

Joe sighed, setting his plate down on the table next to the glass of chocolate milk which had been set out for him. Jay was not a chocolate type of person, preferring orange juice with his breakfast in the morning. All the little things which made him, well, him. Those were what Joe loved the most. And he knew that Jay hated cliche romance, he hated it with a fervent passion. That was fine, Joe knew that, but he was also weak for those same cliches which his boyfriend detested.

"I just know you don't like this sort of thing, and the note was nice, but it doesn't seem like you. And knowing you, it doesn't feel like you want to really do this unless it was for my sake."

"You're right, I don't like doing this. But I love you more than I despise these stupid, overdone cliches, so it's whatever." 

Joe wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, resting his head on his partner's shoulder after giving his cheek a soft kiss. 

"I know you love me. You don't need to do anything big to prove it, you do that just by spending time with me." 

He felt Jay sigh more than heard it, and the way he leaned into the hug only served to prove his point. Oh, he was sure that he'd find plenty of little notes telling him how much he loved him, or how cute he looked, or just of encouragement, and those were fine. He loved those kinds of notes, Jay would sometimes write them for him whenever he saw him having a hard time and didn't want people around. Jay wasn't a people person, but there was one person he loved more than his own biases, and that person had him in his arms then. 

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast, you did put all this effort into making it after all."

"Eh, it's mostly from a box. I'm calling in sick from class today, I'd rather spend it with you." 

"Well thank you very much," Joe laughed, "I'm honored."

"You sure you don't mind not having all the big romantic gestures?" Jay asked as he set the final pancake onto a plate, grabbing the butter and syrup to go with it as Joe released him so they could go sit at the table.

"Mhm, I don't mind. I've got you, and that's what matters to me. Sure, sometimes I'm bit by the romance bug, but that's the same as getting a craving for chocolate or whatever."

Jay couldn't help but laugh. This domestic romance, without the big gestures and cliches, as just the two of them together, that was all they really wanted. Because dear god, as much as they disliked cliche romances, they loved one another twice as much. 


	4. The view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was an evil, evil being. It streamed in through the glass, disrupting the peace. Couldn't they have just five more minutes of sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr: If your stull taking requests I was wondering if you could write some jaystosuh fluff please (I love your writing)

The sun was a curse, and the three boys were sure of that fact. It was one of their responsibility to close the curtains, but none of them could ever remember who's it was. So now they had to deal with the reality that the sun was up, and that meant they had to wake up. Hosuh was the first to react, squished in between the two loves of his life, by simply turning over to face Stephen. Their bed was plenty big, they didn't have to be so close, and their bed definitely didn't need to be up against the window, but they wanted to have that sense of closeness without falling off the bed and the only other completely free wall was right next to the door. 

"Jaayy, close the curtain..." Hosuh mumbled, hiding his face from the sun's harshly bright rays in Stephen's chest. "It's too early."

Stephen yawned, his orchid eyes fluttering open. Normally, he was up against the wall, so he was lucky enough to have the most amazing sight in front of him in the morning. But now, with the warm light hitting him in the face, he was blinded by the sight. Or the light. That might also be it. Though, the mess of silver hair peeking up from under the blanket, his figure pressed up against him and arms wrapped around his torso, while his right hand held Jay's own with their fingers intertwined, all of that was certainly a sight which warmed his heart. 

"I think he's asleep," Stephen whispered to Hosuh, a numb left hand carefully moving to help pat down the insane mess of his partner's hair in the morning. His own voice was addled with sleep's clutches, dragging him down into comfort. He didn't want to get out of bed. 

"He always wakes up first, though," Hosuh looked up at his purple-haired boyfriend, trying to blink the sleep out of his own eyes before he began to rub at them in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Because he's never against the wall. Now, we cook breakfast, or we can sit here and just cuddle." 

There was a soft press of lips, and an even softer smile. They didn't need to speak to know what they wanted to do. No, what they  _ had _ to do. Hosuh shut his eyes against the sun and it's evil, forcing himself to get up and avoid Jay and Stephen's intertwined hands, and pulled the curtain shut. The oversized shirt he'd grabbed from Jay's closet hung off his shoulders, and the shorts he wore were riding up. The night before, he and Stephen had both taken the opportunity that some of their boyfriend's shirts had accidentally been stretched out in the wash to snag them for sleep shirts. Hosuh looked down at Stephen and saw him in a similar state that he was. 

Hair messed up, button-up pajama shirt having been unbuttoned during sleep, and a tired smile on his face. He'd never get tired of that sight.

"Damn, you two look great." Came Jay's raspy voice, still deep with having just woken up. Likely from the jostling of the blankets. 

"Psh, you've seen us like this a million times," Stephen chuckled, leaning across the bed to kiss Jay while Hosuh sat on his knees, shifting so that they didn't end up cramping.

"So? I've seen the autumn leaves and summer flowers a million times too." Jay sighed, "Can't I enjoy looking at my partners?"

"Only if we get to do the same to you," Hosuh yawned, "Now, move over, on your back, I wanna cuddle you." 

Jay laughed a tired laugh, lacking energy and sluggish even as he obeyed, so he was now in the middle as Hosuh awkwardly crawled over to be against the wall. "You guys are adorable," He sighed, letting Stephen hold his right hand while Hosuh got to hold his left, "I love you two."

"No, you're adorable!" Stephen said, only a drop of actual energy behind it. "And we love you way more!"

"Are you two really gonna fight about this?"

"Depends on how early in the morning it is."

Jay glanced over at the clock on the wall, and every ounce of will to leave the bed left his body. It was only seven am, and he didn't have anywhere to be until the afternoon. That meant he could get at least five more hours of bliss, which made sense to him. It wasn't worth arguing with Stephen, even mockingly. So he just leaned over and kissed him very gently with a smile, adjusting his own nightshirt which he'd snagged from said partner, before kissing Hosuh just as lazily. 

"I vote that we should just stay in bed unless absolutely necessary," He said, determined in his own right as he shut his eyes, "What do you two think?"

"Agreed." He heard simultaneously, feeling someone put their hand in his hair, just running their fingers through the mess of blonde. He didn't need to see them to know it was Stephen, he always liked to do that before he nestled himself with the person's head under his chin. There was a pressure on his chest, and he knew it was Hosuh. He liked to listen to his heart, the soothing rhythm making it easier to lull him into sleep. 

"Love you two.." Stephen yawned, "I'm going back to sleep."

"We love you too," They replied, Jay kissing Stephen's forehead and Hosuh leaning across Jay's chest to kiss him after Jay pulled back. Before they knew it, he was out like a light, leaving the two of them to hold one another.

"He can fall asleep anywhere, can't he?" Hosuh chuckled softly, returning to resting his head on Jay's chest.

"Of course he can. You should get some sleep, too." He said, letting go of his shortest boyfriend's hand to rest it on his hair, helping to undo some of the crazy silver knots. 

"But I wanna stay up with you..." Hosuh yawned, the desire for just another hour of rest calling to him. "I don't want you to be bored."

"I'll be okay, seeing you two in my bed is more than enough to keep me from getting bored."

"Pervert," He grumbled, though he knew the other's intentions were truly pure. "Fine." Within minutes, Jay found himself as the only one awake, but he didn't mind at all. He got to watch over the two most wonderful people in his life. 

There was plenty of room, they could certainly spread out, but no matter how they tried, they always wanted to be closer to one another. Even if someone gave them a foot of space or the vast expanse of the universe, they always stayed close together. But their favorite place to be, across everywhere they'd ever been, throughout their entire lives, was in bed, curled up in one another's arms.

And none of them ever wanted to get up.


	5. Running out of Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves and Vampires were never meant to interact. That was the rule so many people knew, never to be broken. The wolves needed to protect their home, and the vampires needed to eat to survive. Prey and Predator. All except for one night; The night of the hunt. The full moon, once a month. This would be Hosuh's first hunt, and he never expected it to end with him meeting the one vampire who didn't want to drain him dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Mochiia: Maybe a Stosuh au where Stephen is a vampire, and Hosuh is a werewolf. Both of their species have been at war with each other for decades and it's forbidden to even associate or interact with someone of the opposite species, god forbid fall in love. Stephen and Hosuh meet somehow and take a liking to each other. They start meeting in secret every day, and eventually fall in love. Ill leave the rest up to you interpretation!
> 
> Welp, this is what I was able to come up with! Hopefully you guys enjoy!

The day they met was a day that never should have happened. Werewolves and vampires, throughout all of history, had hated one another. Their species were so similar, relying on the night and the moon, with many of the same weaknesses, but they hated one another for that same reason. The rivalry and war started from one simple, undeniable fact; supernaturals were drawn to each other. Vampires were seen as a challenge from the werewolves, their speed, and strength contesting their own, while vampires relentlessly hunted them because of their taste. To a vampire, nothing tasted better than the blood of a wolf, mixing the bitter tang of humanity and the fierce burn of animals as it mixed.

And once a month, on the night of the full moon, the hunt began. There were rules, but when the hunt was on, those rules were gone. All that was left was the monster inside.

Hosuh had never had the chance to go on a hunt with his pack before. Either he was sick, too young, too weak, or something else got in his way. Now, at the age of eighteen, he could go. The modern world made it harder to hide their identities from the enemy, especially because they could smell one another, but they had to learn. They still had to live near the pack and to report to their territory every chance they got. Jay, his roommate, was a member of his pack, thought that it was stupid even if they still lived by the pack rules. That kept them safe. Because if they didn't belong to any group, they were at risk for attacks from other wolves over territory.

Tonight was the hunt and Hosuh couldn't wait. As much as Hosuh's anxiety gripped at him, he wasn't going to let it ruin his first hunt. They were all going out and pushing back a vampire clan that was encroaching on their home turf. From everything they knew with the scouts, they should be able to push them back and save the rest of their group. It was something they were taught since they were just pups; Vampires ate werewolves. They drained them dry and are them afterwards, leaving only their bloodless bodies in their wake. Nothing at all could stop them once they began feeding, so they had to hunt them when they could.

He knew how to fight, he would have to fight. All his pack wanted was to survive, without the need to feel afraid of the fangs and their thirst. Now it was his turn to help protect the group just like Jay had been for the last three years. He wanted to help, instead of staying back with the pups during hunts and the other injured. Being stuck in wolf form was already exhausting, but being stuck was even worse.

"Hey, Hos, ready to go?" Jay asked, offering his hand to the silver-haired wolf. "We gotta be there by sunset."

"Mhm. I'm ready, let's go." 

* * *

Hosuh was not ready. Nothing he had ever trained for, no amount of knowledge or strength could compare to how strong the fangs were, even their smallest members. A girl with bright pink hair had found him, and yeah, he was the smallest wolf in the pack, but he felt almost as if she sought him out specifically for his size. She was strong, but he was fast and knew the woods better than her. 

Panic shot through him as he heard her light footsteps behind him, quickly gaining on him with his attempts to outrun her and lose her in the massive forest, dragging her away from her clan. He hated being in wolf form, his tail was longer than any of the other's and his paws were getting stuck in the mud, she would get him any second-! Then he remembered. Sunrise gorge. It wasn't too far, it was the first place the sunlight touched when it rose, and the humans had littered it with wooden stakes to try to ward off vampires. Of course, it was also littered with silver, but he needed to deal with the burning on his fur until he lost her or she got caught in the traps. 

His life was more important at that moment. So as he felt her hands graze his tail, sharp claws itching at the sensitive skin, he took a sharp turn towards the gorge. There was no way he was dying to some fang who wanted to eat him. 

"Oh~! The puppy is changing things, that's fun!" She exclaimed, "Ready? Guess I'm it!"

Was she making jokes at _this_ time? He was going to die, she was going to drain him dry and she was making jokes! Hosuh was sure the girl was insane. The gorge wasn't that far, and that was a good thing, but there was no way she wasn't going to catch up to him before he got there. But he wasn't going to die here. He was not going to die on his first-ever hunt. No way. What would happen to his friends? How would Jay react? Jay had always told him that he could do it, that he could help fight off the vampires, and he was not going to let him down.

He could see the gorge, he could see it, he was going to make it-! A clawed hand grabbed at his right hind leg, and with a growl Hosuh found himself being picked up. He knew he was small, but even as a smaller wolf he was still only just shy of this girl's height in wolf form. The sharp stinging pain registered only a moment too late, and she was bringing him in, a smile on her face as he yelped with the agony which tore through him. No! He may be small, but he was flexible, and he twisted fast enough to sink his teeth into her upper arm, relishing lightly in the scream he got as his leg was dropped and he was pushed back. 

But as he felt himself hit the ground, he realized that it may have not been the smartest choice, because he found himself plummeting into Sunrise Gorge, hitting every bump along the side on the way down, his body being scrapped by every stake, burned by the silver at every touch. He finally slid to a stop, the moonlight glaring down on him, and before his consciousness faded into oblivion, he saw a figure over him. He didn't know if this was a human or a fang, they couldn't understand him anyway in this form, and he let out a small, pleading whine. Their hand pressed up against his head, patting down his ears, before... nothing.

* * *

Hosuh woke up to find himself in his human form tucked into a bed, the various injuries littered across his body having been bandaged and treated, his right leg had a splint on it. There was no sun coming in through the windows, which made Hosuh curious as he looked around. He remembered being chased during the hunt, getting caught, then falling into Sunrise Gorge, but where was he? 

He didn't even care that his clothes were gone, they were back at the Moon Watch, where they all met up before the full moon. What he did care about, however, was that he was wearing someone else's clothes. And that meant there was someone that lived there, or someone had dropped him there and was now running around naked. The latter of which he did not want to deal with, while the first was a far better option. 

He heard footsteps coming down a hallway and flinched on principle, staring at the door. The old hinges creaked as it was opened, a man with odd purple hair standing in the doorway, carrying extra blankets and bandages. His ruby red eyes met Hosuh's own blue, and Hosuh realized where he was. He was in a room with a vampire. 

"Hey, glad you're awake. Sorry about Anne, she kinda... gets into the hunt." The vampire said, "I bandaged your wounds, no need to thank me- No, /please do/ thank me."

"Th-Thank you?" Hosuh questioned, keeping his eyes on him as he got closer. "Why didn't you kill me?"

The vampire looked up at him with questioning eyes, raising an eyebrow, "What? I freaking saved you! Why would I save you just to kill you?!"

"To drink me dry!"

"Oh my god, you're one of them. Most of us aren't that bloodthirsty!" 

"Well I don't know you!"

"My name's Stephen, don't forget it!"

Hosuh didn't know what to think of Stephen. He was an enigma to him. A vampire, who had rescued him from Sunrise Gorge, and bandaged him up? When he was literally hunting them down just that night?

"My name's Hosuh." He mumbled, "Where are we?"

"We're still in Sunrise Gorge, we're at my house. Oh, and /you're welcome/ for the clothes that you are wearing! There's food in the kitchen whenever you're feeling up to it." 

"Wait- Thank you. Really. But- what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your clan?"

"I don't join the hunt." Was the simple response he got, "Now stay fucking still, I need to change your bandages."

That was the day that Hosuh met the odd vampire named Stephen. He'd never thought that he could find a vampire which he trusted, but he found himself in an odd position. When Hosuh confessed that he didn't think that he was good at the hunt and did not want to participate next month, Stephen volunteered his house to him. Every month, he would supposedly join the hunt and then run straight to Stephen's house or they would run off together. When morning came, he was in a good place, and all Stephen asked was that he didn't tell anyone about their little rendezvous and that he kept him updated on the outside world.

There were rules against their species interacting outside of the hunt. Those rules were there for a reason. Even as those visits got more frequent, to the point that Jay got worried about his friend, they both knew the rules they were breaking. But the woods were somewhere that Hosuh knew, somewhere he knew how to hide in, and they were able to sneak away from their respective groups in the shaded trees. Monthly visits turned to bi-weekly, bi-weekly turned to weekly, then to daily. They didn't want to be apart from one another, not even for a second. Everything they did matched so perfectly; they made up for each other's faults and shortcomings. 

Their first kiss was after a hunt. Stephen had been late, and Hosuh had started to worry. He'd taken the opportunity to hunt down a boar for the vampire, since he usually drank animal blood on hunting nights, and wanted to do something nice for his partner. But he wasn't coming, even as the little wolf sat there in front of the house, tiredly poking at the boar with his paws. If it were any other night, he'd be fast asleep by then, but the moon's rays only empowered his body. 

Still, laziness was not exclusive to humans, and he was a werewolf. Which meant he was part human. It was three hours to morning when he smelled his partner, dripping in blood. His own blood. He couldn't transform back, it wasn't something they could control, all he could do was nudge open the door and carry in the boar alongside him. Obviously he was worried, nudging his friend's uninjured leg. 

"It's nothing, Hos. Some fucking yellow wolf got me. Be more worried about him."

A yellow wolf. Jay was the only yellow wolf in the pack. He was definitely worried about his roommate, but he had someone there who needed him more. So he jumped up onto the counter, ignoring Stephen's exclamation of aggravation at the action before sinking his teeth into the boar. Hosuh tried to recall where he'd seen Stephen put the bandaging- Ah, right. Third cabinet. He maneuvered it open, grabbing the first aid kit and carrying it over to the feeding vampire like a dog may bring a stick to it's owner during a game of fetch. Wagging tail and all.

After draining the beast dry, Stephen's wounds began to close. For all the attacks he got, it would take maybe two more boars to get him back up to full strength. Bandages would have to do for now. But Hosuh had no use of his hands, so he nudged the boar once and then to the still-open door, before running off as fast as he could to try to find another one. He'd managed to take down another by the time the sun rose, but he had to carry it back in human form. He found Stephen waiting for him by the door, standing just inside so the sunlight didn't hit him. 

As soon as he crossed the threshold, Stephen pulled him in for a kiss. "Thanks. Now we're even," he mumbled against his lips.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Hosuh laughed, holding up the animal for him. "Now, drink."

They didn't need 'I love you'. They couldn't say it. They weren't even supposed to be there, not supposed to meet up like this. Instead, Hosuh just waited while Stephen drank, watching his wounds close up. Once it was drained like the other, their lips pressed together once again. And again. Over and over until they were breathless, hidden away from the rest of the world.

That had been how their relationship started, but the idea that it was a curse was based on the rest of the world. Over time, Hosuh had come to find out that the reason Stephen stayed in the house during the hunt was because he'd promised his family he would take care of the house once they were gone. It had been the night before he was turned, with his brother preferring to hunt with the rest of the clan.

But this month, there would be no hunt. Hosuh could feel the stirring of his soul, and he knew what would be coming. A lunar eclipse. No werewolf would leave their house during that, much less be within a mile or two of a vampire. They had the best of both forms, with animal instincts but human speech and form, but their scent increased tenfold. Without a doubt, he should not go see Stephen. 

His heart clenched at the thought, though he knew he wouldn't get hurt. Stephen would never hurt him. He wouldn't drain him. Hosuh wanted to see his boyfriend. They weren't official, but they did everything that couples did, even if it was in a roundabout way.

"I can't stay over tonight like normal," He said to Stephen as they cuddled on the bed, and Stephen turned to him with a curious gaze.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because it's an eclipse. We're supposed to stay inside."

"What the heck does an eclipse have to do with anything?"

"I'm not going to transform like normal," Hosuh explained, sitting up on the bed and staring at his partner. Those ruby-red eyes stared into his soul, almost as if he was judging him for it, "I'm going to be all weird."

"No matter what the hell you look like, you're always going to be Hosuh. So just stay with me."

"Stephen, it's dangerous! I don't want to put you at risk either!"

"If you're in danger, I'm going to be there with you. Got that?" Stephen said through gritted teeth, pulling Hosuh back down for a rather harsh kiss. Hosuh knew that there weren't so many animals in the forest anymore since Stephen tended to become ravenous when he fed. Which was dangerous, and by the way he felt and how cold he was in comparison to normal, he likely hadn't fed in a while. 

Hosuh gave in. He'd stay with Stephen. If he didn't, there was nothing that would be different; he may as well spend the night with his loved one. 

As the night fell, Stephen went out hunting, and Hosuh felt the transformation begin. His nails became claws, pads grew onto his feet, the wolf's ears and tail made themselves known as patches of fur appeared. He was more akin to what some people thought a cute werewolf may look like, or something he saw from television. But he couldn't fall asleep, he couldn't rest. He needed to be ready just in case someone else came to him.

He looked out the window towards the forest, and his eyes went wide. Once again, Stephen was there and he was all bloodied. Hosuh bolted out of the door, quick as the wind, and exclaimed to his partner, "Stephen?! What's wrong, what happened?!"

"Don't come near me!" 

What? Why wouldn't Stephen want him there? He could help, he needed to get him help, he needed to get him an animal to drink from- But the animals were dwindling. Stephen needed to drink.

"Motherfucker smelled me and I got my ass handed to me, don't come close- I don't-"

"No!" Hosuh yelled, "No! Just, get inside, I'm going to find-"

"Fuck n-" Stephen was interrupted by his own coughing, his blood running down his chin from the force behind it. Hosuh moved before he knew what he was doing, and he resolved himself to what was going to have to happen. He wrapped his arms around his partner, using his superior strength in this form to keep him close even as he protested.

"Drink," He whispered, "Drink my blood."

"Don't tell me- Hos I don't think I'll be able to stop," Stephen said, the pain making it hard to talk.

"I don't care. I trust you. Drink."

Stephen held him, the wet blood soaking through their clothes, and he bit down. It was a weird feeling, having one's blood drained, almost like his entire body was beginning to go cold from the inside out. Hosuh didn't care, holding the one he loved in his arms. Their love was cursed, everyone knew. It had been outlawed for years and years and called unnatural, but they were still determined to make it work. Whatever may come, no matter what happened, they'd always be together under the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you can submit a request on any chapter, and I will reply to it when I post your request!


	6. Back into my arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen hated being alone. He'd always hated being alone. And being someone who was mated to a busy Alpha, he expected to be alone, but that didn't mean it didn't suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 1 for Strayingraven: I kind of want a jay x Stephen alpha/omega with bottom Stephen 🥺(cause there isn’t enough bottom stephen fics) Maybe where Stephen is feeling extremely touch starved and kind of like flops himself on jay and demands to be cuddled or else (maybe smut but I’m ok with none you can choose I just want cuddly omega bottom Stephen. 
> 
> A/N: There will be a smut one to come I'm just awkward at writing smut-

Today fucking sucked. Stephen’s day had been absolute shit. As soon as he’d woken up that morning, he’d felt miserable. He was tired, it was freezing, his mate was not home, which meant he was extra pissed. And tired. And god dammit when was Jay getting  _ home?! _ Like, he got it, he one hundred percent understood that he had to do some- Okay he honestly did not remember why Jay had been gone but was it really so important that he couldn’t freaking call?

Apparently so. And Hosuh had been of no help, he was sick with the flu, and Gavin had allergies so bad that he could barely leave the damn house, so he was stuck. He could have called Dan. He absolutely could have. Or Joe, for that matter, both the betas would have helped, but it just wasn’t the same. And Dan would have made a joke about being on his cycle or something, because wanting cuddles like one wanted sex in heat was just  _ not  _ something Stephen did, regardless of his nature as an omega. At least not when it came to people outside of his own nature and his mate.

But right then, and for the last week? He’d desperately needed that human contact. He needed it like he needed to breathe, his body craved it and absolutely needed someone to hug him. To hold him and just sit in his nest with him, holding him as they watched movies or read books or whatever because he didn’t care at this point. He needed human contact. He needed his mate. 

So why, even though his body craved and desired so desperately for Jay, he couldn’t find the energy to just call him? Was it pride? He didn’t care. He was curled up in their bed, one of the Alpha’s sweaters pressed to his face after building a nest, seeking comfort when he could not get the contact he needed. There was an Alpha Buddy in his closet, a little orange fox plush infused with his mate’s scent, but he did not want to touch the thing unless he had no option and clothes weren’t enough. 

“I don’t even fucking care, I want him home…” He mumbled, curling in on himself as a pang of longing wracked his body. “I- Dammit, I miss him.” 

Stephen nuzzled his face against the fabric, trying to drown his loneliness in the green wool, but to no avail. He couldn’t. And it wasn’t the same as having someone’s arms around him, pulling him against their chest, their lips pressing kisses up his neck… Okay, maybe he was a little touch starved, but his mate had been gone for two and a half weeks, so sue him. 

He could still smell him feintly on the sweater, the tang of oranges and the bite of cinnamon- No, that was his own scent. Had he scented it so much that he couldn’t tell where his mate’s scent was? He couldn’t believe it. The warmth of his nest was fading, as the scents did with it, even though they were technically plenty warm. It wasn’t  _ cozy  _ anymore. On any other day, Stephen would detest something like this, and he would vehemently protest anyone that dared mention he had these instincts, but not today. 

Today, he was miserable. Today, he was alone, and today, he was unabashedly an omega. 

“Bet he’s having fun,” Stephen sighed to himself, pulling one of the many blankets in his nest over himself, “Leaving me alone.”

“It wasn’t as fun as you’d think,” Came a voice from the doorway, and Stephen immediately perked up. Had he been so lost in the scents of his nest that he’d missed the one he really wanted? “I didn’t have a pissy omega to come home to while I was gone.”

“Wow Jay, you leave me alone for two fucking weeks and come back with that attitude? Guess I know where you’re sleeping.” Stephen huffed, sitting up in his nest even as his body longed to just. Run into his Alpha’s arms.

“Yeah, on my bed. With my mate, in his nest.” Jay laughed, shrugging off his jacket as he approached the bed, only to pause. “Or I can go visit Hosuh, if you don’t want me here-”

“No! Get your ass in the nest!” Stephen jumped out of the nest and walked over to him, grabbing his Alpha’s hand before yanking him towards the bed, “I swear to God if you don’t cuddle me right this goddamned minute, I’m going to-”

“I get it, I get it! You don’t need to pull me!” Jay managed to say through his laughter, kissing his mate’s cheek as they climbed into the mass of soft pillows, blankets and laundry. “I’m sorry I left you all alone, I know how you get.”

“I don’t ‘get’ any way, Jay, just shut up and cuddle.” 

“You’re the boss,”

“Fuck yeah I am!” 

Stephen sighed as he laid there with his mate, Jay’s hands pressed comfortably over his stomach. He knew he couldn’t get pregnant, neither of them were quite normal, but the feeling was really nice. Just knowing that his partner was there, that he was being supported and held, it helped to soothe the itch he felt. It would still take a few hours of cuddling, and lots of kissing and touching, for it to fully fade. Though, that was certainly not a problem. 

Jay pressed soft kisses to the omega’s neck, paying extra attention to the scarred skin over his bonding mark, and hummed to himself. Stephen was letting out soft purrs, a clear signal that he was happy, comfortable, and felt safe. Just how he should always feel. 

“You smell so good,” He whispered, breathing in the scent of mixed berries and cinnamon. He always had noticed the latter scent more, but whenever he got closer the fruity notes made themselves known. “Did you miss me?” 

“Of course I did you idio- ah-” Stephen attempted not to moan as one of the hands which had been firmly put against his stomach slid down to toy with the front of his sweatpants. In his touch starved state, the simple grazes of his fingers was enough to drive him up the walls. He hadn’t wanted to do anything of that nature without his mate, it wasn’t the same, and he really didn’t want to start his heat without him. 

Oh yeah, a  _ lot  _ of kissing and touching was needed to help this get better. And Jay was more than happy to help with that. 


	7. Do you love me anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving someone meant loving them unconditionally. Through sickness and in health, no matter what may come. And Jay loved Gavin, regardless of if they were in an arranged bonding or not. And neither of them wanted things to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 2 for Strayingraven: And an omega Gavin and alpha jay story cause that ship is adorable af. Idc for what the plot is. Surprise me :3

Jay had fallen in love. He'd never expected to fall, especially not for someone like Gavin, but alas here he was. From the time that he was a child, everyone had known that he would be an Alpha, and that meant he needed to mate an omega. And as such, they'd sought out someone for him to arrange a bonding with. The Ng's had been family friends for generations, so that was the first place they'd looked, and it turned out that their oldest was an alpha like himself and had been elected to select his own omega as he aged. There were tests people could take to see what nature they would be, but the couple had another son, a year and a half younger, which had yet to be tested though they believed he would be an omega. 

So they waited. They waited for a year until he was old enough to get the testing done, and as soon as the results came back that he would present as an omega they'd arranged the bonding for once they were done with their schooling. Gavin was sent off to an omega Facility, where he could learn how to be a 'proper' omega, but they all thought it was bullshit. No one believed that he was going to be able to pass those classes, except maybe for cooking. There wasn't a submissive bone in his body.

And every summer, Jay went to see the omega, as was expected. As they grew up, they learned more about who they were and what they wanted, learning especially that neither of them really fit the mold they were expected to fit. The point of these stupid meetups was for them to get to know one another, to learn what worked and what did not work. Which, of course, meant that they would be requiring a chaperone. 

A 'good' omega wouldn't want to break that, but Gavin was always the first one to suggest that they slip away from said chaperone. Jay was the mastermind, and Gavin was an insane creative who only enabled acts of mischief. One of his fondest memories was how Gavin convinced Stephen's intended to feign being in heat, so their parents would stop watching over them and they could run away. It had only taken about half an hour of bothering the poor guy, but the omega was nothing if not stubborn. Of course, they'd taken their phones with them, so they weren't completely out of contact. 

They were able to make it all the way down to the park before someone noticed that they were even missing, with the sun setting on the horizon in the summer heat. The two had laughed so hard that people were staring at them, but neither cared about that. They just wanted to be able to actually get to know one another without the need for constant monitoring. Now, four years later, they'd both finished their schooling and that meant they'd have to start looking at forever. Jay had been head over heels in love with the omega ever since he'd snuck out of the omega facility's dorm rooms to meet up with him in the middle of the night; that was the night they'd shared their first kiss.

Most people's arranged bonding did not end well, both of the boys knew that. They'd seen people whom they considered friends change almost as soon as that mark was placed, and neither wanted that for one another. 

They had been married in a small ceremony, with just their family and close friends in attendance. Of course, they loved each other, they'd said so time after time, but they didn't want that bond. They didn't want what they had to change. But everyone in their family expected to see them with bonding marks next time they all got together, which would be in a few weeks. It would have scarred over by then, so this plan was perfect.

Gavin was the one who came up with the solution, and they had an appointment in the morning to help pull a wall over the eyes of their entire family. If they didn't want to form an actual bond, didn't want their dynamic to change even though they were technically married, then they could just fake it. No one would actually guess what they were going to do, they assumed. 

They got tattoos, of one another's bite marks over their scent glands. They could protect themselves, they could protect each other, and they didn't need to get properly bonded to prove it. Instead, there were whispered  _ I love yous _ behind closed doors, just as they always had done, and there were many nights spent in the throws of passion pulling them together forever.

Of course, Gavin's brother noticed they weren't real, but he was not going to tell on them. After all, Gavin and Jay held more secrets for him than he could ever tell on them for. He and his mate were happy, just as they were, with or without a bond. 


	8. Bad movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Hosuh always loved their movie nights. It gave them a chance to get away from the insanity of their school life, and the craziness of having to hide their relationship. As long as it was a bad, funny movie, they were on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from annie_Julliana3: Maybe a movie night with some Stephen/Hosuh kissing and Ann or Dan walks in

Movie nights were a common occurrence whenever Stephen and Hosuh got the chance. They wanted their privacy, so it always relied on their friends to be busy as well, especially because they weren't out to them yet. Tonight, they were in Hosuh's dorm room, since he had a single and they were going to be alone. Their friends were all going out to some costume party, but the two of them had come up with the excuse of needing to study for upcoming tests. In reality, they wanted the excuse to spend time together, making fun of the romantic comedies they would watch at Stephen's request. 

Just perfect. Hosuh had already prepared the popcorn, and he had a small television in his dorm room, so they didn't have to be curled up on the bed wrapped in what felt like a million blankets even if it only numbered about five. They just preferred to be that way, with Hosuh against the wall, and Stephen curled up next to him, resting his head against his shoulder. 

"This girl is so stupid, how can she not know it's him?" Stephen mumbled, munching on the popcorn in front of him. "His voice hasn't even freaking changed!"

"No, but the point is to be stupid," Hosuh laughed, and Stephen would do anything for that. It was never really about the movies, they both knew what it was really about. It was about getting to laugh together. It was about hanging out with each other. Frankly, it didn't even have to be movies, Hosuh never really found the novelty in watching them, but it was the easiest thing they could do with any form of spontaneity. Even if they weren't watching the actual movie, it didn't matter. They still got done what they wanted.

"We could be doing something less stupid," Stephen offered with a smirk, enjoying the way his partner's face flushed although the expression didn't really change from vague interest about the flick. "If you want, that is."

"Pff, we always end up doing that," He sighed, stretching out a little and wrapping one arm around Stephen's shoulder, "I'm not up for it tonight."

The purple-haired man shrugged, going back to the movie. He barely remembered what this was about, other than the girl didn't recognize that her celebrity crush was actually her best friend in disguise. Or something along those lines. Every time they tried to hint that she could have a brain, he did something stupid to keep his identity secret. When he finally out and kissed her because she was going to say something, as the celebrity, Hosuh threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh my god, finally! It's only been two hours!"

Stephen laughed as the credits rolled without the real resolution, as that kiss was supposed to be the ending, and he couldn't stop. The more his boyfriend tried to rant about how stupid that ending was, the agony of the pining from both of the characters, the more Stephen laughed. He never liked watching movies, but he always got fired up about them once they started, especially the bad ones. Which was why they only watched bad movies. 

Because Hosuh always ended up joining him in a chorus of laughter until they were left breathless, entwined in one another's arms. Stephen would always joke that he was never going to watch a movie that bad again, but they both knew that he'd jump at the chance for another movie night.

"One more?" Hosuh asked, a few chuckles still remaining in his voice from their laughing fit. 

"One more," Stephen agreed, "But you're choosing it." 

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote as he searched for another movie, for anything that seemed even mildly interesting or amusing. Though as he did, he saw Stephen's face cover the screen as the other moved to straddle his lap, a smirk on his face. "I said no sex, Stephen."

"Kissing isn't sex, Hosuh."

"You're not wrong," He hummed, "But if I say stop, then we stop." 

"Obviously, what the heck do you think I am?"

"My boyfriend who really likes kissing."

Stephen shut him up, ironically, with a kiss. There was no other way in his mind, nothing he could do other than press his lips against his boyfriend's. How else would he get him to be quiet? No way, that's what the answer was. If there was one thing he could do for eternity, it would be kissing Hosuh. It wasn't that there was some special technique he had, they weren't mind-blowingly good, and neither were they always passionate. But it was special. And there was nothing he would rather do than kiss the one he loved if only to show him just how amazing he found him.

They'd never been interrupted during movie nights before; everyone knew to leave Hosuh alone when he was studying, and they often studied outside of their proper relationship. So it wasn't all that odd to assume it was safe to leave the door unlocked, especially since there was a rule that it was only locked if someone was changing or having sex. But they weren't, so the door was left unlocked. 

They did not expect a certain pink-haired girl to throw the door open with a yell of, "Hosuh!! We're back! You still study-" She cut off her own words as the two men turned their heads towards her, equal looks of horror and surprise on their expressions. They attempted to get some words out, to stutter some half-hearted excuse for why they could possibly be in this position, but neither of them managed to do so before Anne slammed the door shut. 

"Everyone leave Hosuh's room alone! He and Stephen are screwing!!" She exclaimed, announcing to what they assumed were all of their friends and the rest of the dormitory about their relationship.

"Get some! Wooo!" Came cheers from outside.

The color returned to Hosuh's face in a rush of red, grabbing the pillow to hide his face as he groaned in embarrassment. "Why didn't we lock the door?" He mumbled into the pillow, heart racing and hands shaking-- What was that? Was Stephen laughing? Why would he be laughing?

He looked up and sure enough, his boyfriend was gripping at his stomach with one hand, the other against the wall as he burst out in a fit of laughter. "That- Oh man, I didn't- Jesus Anne-"

"Why the heck are you laughing?!" Hosuh exclaimed, "She just- She just-"

"Hos, think about it for a second," Stephen said through his laughter, "We- We've been so- oh my god- We've been so careful about not getting caught, and we- By accident-! It's funny!"

Thinking about it that way, it almost was funny. For years they'd been dodging their friends' questions, they'd been hiding for whatever reason they couldn't even remember at that point. The laughter bubbled up inside Hosuh as well, the embarrassment washing away as quick as it had come. 

It was always better to find a way to laugh at problems like that, and they'd always loved hearing one another happy. 


	9. Eyes like fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay never had liked his eyes. For as long as he could remember, there was always someone who called him a freak for it or decided to sexualize it. Someone who called him a monster. And then there was one boy, who came around and changed his life forever with some simple words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from MiserableFlamango: could you do some gavin x jay, please? it doesn't have to be fluffy, do whatever.

Jay had always hated his eyes. He hated how they were two different colors, he hated the way people treated him like an animal once they saw them, he hated everything about his eyes. People always freaked out or thought he was a creature for them to gawk at. There was nothing he knew as well as the fact that when people saw something different, they felt the need to stare. It was horrible. 

People were horrific creatures. It was why he always felt it best to just keep his distance from every one of them, keeping a wall up in front of his heart. All because people always reacted the same way to his heterochromia. From family and friends to strangers, people never changed, which only fueled the fire of bitterness in his soul. Nothing would change that. All he could do was try to find people who were less crappy than others. 

He never expected that to come in the form of a blue ball of sunshine named Gavin. Jay had been in a lecture he did not need to be in, though he had signed himself up for it, and the professor was droning on and on with seemingly no end in sight when he first noticed him. The shockingly vibrant blue hair was guaranteed to catch the eye of anyone, even across the amphitheater. At the time, he hadn't thought of anything other than the crazy color, but as soon as the lecture took a fifteen-minute intermission so that people could move around, he resolved himself to find the blue-haired person. 

He didn't need to, they found him first. Well, not they, _he_ found him.

"Hey! I saw that you were sitting all alone back here, mind if I sit with you for the second half of the lecture?" He asked and his chipper tone was a relief amongst the dreariness and droning boringness. 

"Well, I can't very well stop you," Jay shrugged, motioning to the seat next to him with his pencil. "Just don't be too loud."

The blue haired guy laughed, and Jay didn't expect that to make his chest clench so. He was cute, dammit. But just like all the rest, he was going to see his eyes and just point it out.

"My name's Gavin, what's yours?"

"Jay."

"That's a cool name. So, why are you attending this lecture? I have to for my class."

"I just needed to do something, so I signed up."

"This is a preeeetty boring lecture to choose," Gavin shrugged, resting his hands behind his head. "I wouldn't do this unless I had to."

Jay sighed, turning to face the other guy. "Do you ever stop talking?" He asked, ready for the normal look of surprise when he saw his weird eyes. 

"Nope!" Gavin laughed, but as he calmed down with a sigh, his expression fell to neutral, almost mild awe. He took in a deep breath, about to say something, but there was no opportunity to do so as the lecture began once again. The professor once again droned, and Gavin was completely silent during it, only half paying attention with an almost dazed look. 

Jay knew what this was. He probably was one of those people who thought that Heterochromia was a disease and that he'd always found it hot or somehow sexualizing something he was born with. Why for once couldn't he just be called beautiful or handsome or something like that which wasn't incredibly annoying? Why couldn't people just mind their own business? 

He would have to get out as fast as possible if only to avoid this person. There was no good that could come to either of them if this continued, at least if personal experience had anything to say about it. The next hour and a half were relatively calm, taking notes. The end came too fast, way too fast for Jay's comfort though the man with a bouncing leg next to him was obviously of a different mindset. 

He grabbed his bag, beginning to get up, only for Gavin to poke his arm. "Uhm, Jay? Can I ask you something?"

"What? Did you miss some notes or something? Or do you just wanna stare at me?"

The sarcasm dripping from his voice was more than obvious if rolling his eyes didn't do it. He really didn't wanna deal with the bullshit today, he did not have the patience. He didn't miss the flinch from Gavin, and he certainly did not miss the way he bit his lip as if in anxiety.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just-"

"Just really freaking weird, I know. Bye."

"What? No! It's just, I've never seen eyes so beautiful in my life, and I wanted to say sorry for staring." 

For almost a full minute, Jay's whole world stopped. Beautiful? Did he just call his eyes... Beautiful? No one in his entire life had actually called his eyes beautiful, not anything like it. But this guy, whom he'd never seen before in his life, had just said something to him which changed his entire worldview in half a second. 

After that day, he didn't think he'd see Gavin ever again, but he always remembered what he said. Someone found his eyes beautiful. His mismatched, unflattering, freaky eyes. He'd made some new friends, with the names of Hosuh and Stephen, and today Stephen said his little brother would be joining them. They were just going to hang out at Stephen's house and play video games, but his brother was visiting so they would have to deal with it. The three of them were playing a little miniature tournament of a free for all brawl, which meant that Stephen and Jay were utterly destroying Hosuh while keeping pace with one another. 

It was almost noon, and there was a creaking sound from upstairs. Hosuh paused the game, looking up towards the stairs with a curious expression. 

"What's that, Stephen?"

"Huh? It's probably my brother, calm down. Let's get back to the game, I was busy kicking your ass!"

"Don't you mean I'm going to destroy the both of you?" Jay chuckled, to the chagrin of the other two men he was sitting with. Even as Stephen started yelling at him in jest, with Hosuh laughing lightly, he kept his eyes locked on the stairs. If Stephen's little brother was anything like Stephen, they may actually get along if only for the sake of peace. 

"Stephen, bro, what the heck is so loud?" Came a voice from the staircase, and Jay's entire body froze. He knew that voice. How could he not recognize a voice which had literally shaken him with such simple words? There was no way in hell he'd ever forget. 

"Oh my god Gavin, you shouldn't be asleep so late!" 

The laughter of angels came from the blue-haired man walking down the stairs, talking over his brother, "Sorry! I was up late because you were being super freaking loud so I couldn't study!"

"I'm never loud!!"

"You're being loud now," Hosuh sighed, setting the controller down. "Sorry about them, Jay. They get this way sometimes."

"Oh yeah, didn't you say you'd be bringing over some friends?"

"Yeah, come downstairs and meet them!"

The second that he reached the bottom of the staircase, Gavin's eyes went wide as he saw Jay sitting there. He'd never forgotten him, he'd never forgotten the man with eyes that burned like fire, and he had never thought that he'd get to see him again. 

That was the moment that kickstarted their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact 1: My best male friend is blonde, has heterochromia, and is a diagnosed sociopath. He helped me write this.  
> Fun fact 2: This is based off of a real-life experience between me and said best friend, with his permission, but with a romantic twist~!


	10. The heart of the flame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's heat was intense. It wasn't always intense, and that was why he suppressed it whenever it came around. But as a mated omega, with an Alpha who was very busy, he sometimes needed to find other ways to satisfy himself. Unfortunately, this time, it wasn't enough and he needed him. As the burning overcame him, it just wasn't enough; he needed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Smut version of Strayingraven's request for bottom/omega Stephen! Here we go!
> 
> Warning: There will be the use of a safeword in this fic.

“I- Fuck, Jay I swear I’ll get you for this,” Stephen groaned as he clung to his partner, the heat boiling over in his body too much to withstand. “Wh- Alpha please…” 

“Mnn, no. You know I can’t miss this group call, so you’re going to have to wait here.” Jay hummed as he rocked his hips up into the omega, angling the camera of his computer so that the camera wouldn’t pick up on anything that they wouldn’t want the others seeing. Like how the omega was currently seated on his Alpha’s lap, cock buried deep inside, barely being covered by the large black hoodie he wore. “At least if you wanna get knotted.”

“You are the worst fucking mate- No, the worst A- Ahnnnn- Alpha! Oh fuck-” Stephen nearly sobbed, burrying his face in the Alpha’s neck and nosing against his scent gland. Just because his heat was being suppressed, so he didn’t  _ need  _ the sex like he did when it wasn’t, didn’t mean he didn’t crave it. He could still overheat just like every other omega, and this was just cruel. 

“Stephen, you asked me to fuck you,”

“No, I  _ need _ you to fuck me,”

“But I need to be on this call. Five minutes, make your pick.” 

Stephen did not want to be the one to make this choice. He didn’t want others to see him like this, he only wanted his alpha to screw him into the mattress until this stupid heat faded away because three hours of masturbation hadn’t done it for his horny ass. Before he was mated to Jay, it would have been more than enough since he only had a non-suppressed heat once a year, and they weren’t ever that intense. Now that he was mated, his heats were much more intense than before, and doing it himself wasn’t enough. 

“Fine.” He grumbled, “But I swear, if you try to move me while you’re on call, I won’t be able to be quiet!”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” 

“Fuck you-!”

“No, I fuck you.” Jay hummed, rolling his hips upwards, just once to tease the omega. He relished in the loud moan he got as a reward, like it was a chorus from the angels above. “How don’t you get this already?” 

“I- Ah, ah, ahh-!!” Stephen squirmed on the Alpha’s lap, his cinnamon scent flaring as he clenched down on his Alpha’s cock. “Knot me, god dammit-”

“I’ve got you, just relax. You want my knot? You can have it.” 

Jay started really thrusting into his mate, watching as he came undone near immediately. Of course, the prep in getting to that point had been long and arduous, without letting him finish even once. The reason for that was so he wouldn’t be sticky during the call, and now the point was really quite moot. Still, he adored knotting his mate more than almost anything else in the whole damn world. Before he knew it, the two of them were locked together, and Stephen was panting against his chest.

The sounds of the call coming in echoed through the room, and Jay pulled Stephen in closer. Though he knew this would change the angle, it couldn’t be too bad as the knot was already tying them together. Besides, they had safewords in case it became too much.

Every second was agonizing, at least to Stephen. He couldn’t move. He needed to move, his Alpha was right there, locked inside of him, and he wasn’t even being scruffed to stay still like normal. Omegas like himself had a huge problem with not squirming on their Alpha’s knots, so that was why they had the ability to be scruffed. Normally, Jay would be holding him by the waist, keeping him propped against his chest as he held the back of his neck. When he was in a proper heat, and really  _ thrashed _ , Jay would bring out little clamps which held the scruff so that he could make sure that he wasn’t getting hurt. 

But this? This was just torture.

_ “Hey, Jay, is that Stephen?”  _ Hosuh’s voice came over the call, and Stephen’s hands twitched. He wanted to look at him, but that would reveal what was really going on.

“Oh, yeah. He’s been in a really cuddly mood, today he just sat on my lap and fell asleep,” Jay laughed, reaching up and stroking his partner’s back, letting him shift just a little bit. Stephen was really going to kill him. “I just couldn’t bring myself to move him. Sorry guys.” 

_ “Oh, okay. We’ll try to be quiet to not wake him up. Man, you’re such a good Alpha!”  _

Stephen hated this. He hated everything about this, he wanted to move, he wanted to fuck himseld open on his Alpha’s cock and he wanted to moan out his name. But he didn’t want his friends seeing him like this. So he just sat there and waited, until the feelings became too much.

After around fifty five minutes or so, and the knot had gone down, and he was burning. Everything was burning. His thighs, his calves, his abdomen, everything felt like it was burning. He couldn’t think, he just needed it, needed it to stop, because his vision was swimming and he knew what was coming if he didn’t. If he didn’t put a stop to this and soon, he would begin to overheat. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, a suppressed heat was still a heat.

So, he mumbled out a word, and he felt Jay shift underneath him as if in confusion. 

“Don’t make me say it again-” Stephen grumbled, barely audible to himself. The scent of citrus, of lemon and tang filled his nose and he felt the all too familiar heat creeping up his spine, shocks of pain spreading. 

“Stephen? You awake?” Jay asked, though it was mostly for the others on the call. “Something wrong?”

“Ma- Matchstick-” Stephen said, fighting back the tears which were brimming. Almost immediately, Jay’s breathing hastened and he said goodbye to the others on the call, shutting the laptop, and removed himself. 

“Oh man, Stephen, you okay?” Jay asked, checking him over, “Are you hurt?” 

Stephen had almost never seen Jay in such a panic before. The last time he’d seen this… Well, was the last time he’d used their safeword. Normally, he was a calm dominant and he was good at making sure that he was safe, happy, and very loved. But at that moment, he just couldn’t do anything more. He couldn’t handle the pressure, the burning, he couldn’t take it.

“I- I’m- Burning, fuck-” Stephen said through heavy breaths, his legs giving out from under him, and Jay seemed to realize what was going on. 

“Okay, let me take care of you. Such a good omega, sitting as well as you did,” Jay praised, lifting Stephen up easily as though he were weightless. “Can you do one more thing for your Alpha? Can you, Stephen?”

“Wh- It hurts, Jay, please, it hurts-”

“I know, kitty, I know,” Jay said, nuzzling him along his neck as he sat him down on the bed, gently pressing him into the sheets. “I know, you’re gonna come, don’t worry. I just need you to do one thing. Can you tell me what you want me to do?”

“Fuck me, you idiot! It fucking hurts!” The omega sobbed, gripping at the sheets as the large hoodie rode up over his hips. “I need to- I need-”

“You’re such a good omega for me,” Jay said, climbing over his partner and helping to adjust his position so he could slide in easier. “So, so good. And cute, too. How did I get to be so lucky?”

“Please-!!” 

Jay could not think of a more compelling reason to say to hell with his group call if he tried.


	11. Role reversal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: could I request some e rated Jayphen

“Do you enjoy this, being in control?” Jay asked his partner, his voice rough as he tugged on the rope tying him to the headboard. He couldn’t see exactly where the other man was, but he could feel the dip in the bed and the shifting of the sheets. It only excited him all the more to not know, to give up his control in favor of his partner’s. Stephen never wanted control in the bedroom, he’d always preferred to be a pillow princess, but there were some special circumstances today. Today, he was incredibly stressed, and something needed to bend. Something needed to change. He’d pinned his taller partner up against the wall, leading to a few nasty bruises by accident.

That was how they ended up in this position, with their normal roles reversed, and all the stops pulled out. 

“Shut up, Jay. Subs don’t talk unless they’re given permission.” He heard his partner say, a sharp stinging feeling against his inner thigh as a warning. “Did I tell you you could talk?”

“No, sir.” 

“Are you trying to get a spanking?” The shudder at the threat was unintentional, they both knew it. Stephen’s hand lifted up Jay’s chin, and though the blonde couldn’t see it, he knew that his partner was searching for any traces of hesitation, any want to back out. He’d never find any, because Jay was loving this, loving every second of not being in control for once in his life. He didn’t need to be, that was Stephen’s job.

And his response was more than enough of a signal on how he felt on this.

“Maybe, wanna see?”

He felt a tug on the ropes, and before he knew it, he was untethered from the headrest and was being pulled in close, even if he couldn’t see it. He knew what Stephen was doing. He’d done this to him before so many times, it would be a nice change to find out what it felt like on the other end. 

“Stay still,” Stephen said, “Count of ten, you know the drill.” 

The feeling of the sheets underneath his legs and beneath his hands were something he’d never understood why Stephen enjoyed. It was too slippery, but he knew he had no room for argument here. Not today. This wasn’t his time to run wild, and it certainly wasn’t  _ bad  _ so he didn’t say anything. He’s enjoying this, after all. Just not as much as if he were in charge.

The first smack came as a shock, a not unwelcome one as his body jolted. He’d always enjoyed the pain, but this… Well, his mind went blank for a half second and a whine escaped his throat. 

“What do you say?” Stephen asked, more put together than he had been in a while. From the sound of his voice, he was enjoying the way this was turning out. 

“One, thank you master.” Jay mumbled, his voice heavy as his thoughts raced. It burned and there was a soft stinging imprint left behind.

Two and three came right after one another, the force behind them something which sent shocks through his mind, making Jay want to relish in the feeling forever. He moaned out the count, his arms giving up from under him as he planted into the pillow. He’d never had to do this before, so the whole setup was awkward. But he was enjoying himself, he was enjoying the knowledge that he had no control over the situation and that he could just sit back, relax, and let Stephen take care of him.

He was so focused on the thought that he could just relax, let go of the reins, and putting himself in that mindset that he missed the counts of four, five, and six. Stephen wasn’t good at executing punishments, he was the kind of person who wanted to get right to the main event. And Jay knew that, which was why he normally wanted to draw it out as much as possible, for as long as possible. 

But, being in this position, as he groaned out the numbers, he understood the want to get to the good part. He needed it, he needed to get fucked, to be full and pounded into the mattress. Stephen had taken the liberty to prepare him before the scene began, without letting him finish. He needed to do something, to move and to- to- 

“Fuck…” He breathed out at the end of his punishment, tears soaking his blindfold.

“Oh, I will. Don’t worry, but you misbehaved again, didn’t you? That sounds like another ten to me.”

And that was much more like what he expected from a dom. Tonight would certainly be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, updates will be reduced to just on Saturdays. All but two of the current requests I have involve smut and that's kinda. A big trigger. So they'll take me longer but I hope you guys will understand for the time being.


	12. Pretty little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen had liked pretty things all his life. From gorgeous dresses, suits and ties to the crimson sunset. He especially adored the dark wine of blood, the sting of a knife against his skin, and the look on Hosuh's face whenever he suggests bringing the silver knife out. But tonight, Hosuh had been the one to suggest bringing it out, wanting to understand his partner a little better. Stephen was sure he'd see the prettiest sight of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from StrayingRaven: Can I request more bottom Stephen stuff? Like I don’t mind the ship I kind of just want more bottom Stephen stuff 😭🥺
> 
> Hopefully you don't mind powerbottom Stephen, and a little bit of knifeplay (I'm trying to keep the smut interesting for the readers)

Stephen liked pretty things. He liked the sunset, he liked large sweaters and even sometimes pretty skirts. Soft gloves, the night sky, a perfectly presented dinner. Makeup, flowers, painted nails and he really liked looking at sparkly things. He’d never admit to liking these things but he did like them. He liked the most gorgeous of jewels, the way they shimmered in the light, the weight of them in his hands.

He especially liked the way metal glinted in the sunlight, the elegant curves of a knife as it was drawn across his skin. That was one of his favorite things for Hosuh to do to him, though the silver haired man rarely obliged him in such endeavors. But today, he was obliged in a different way.

“Ah- Stephen, Stephen, just- Fuck, please, do it already-” He heard Hosuh whimper, those honeyed words falling from his trembling lips in a desperate plea. His hands and feet were restricted, cuffed to the bedposts, the chains rattling lightly as he pulled against them. Silver hair, the color of glinting metal, loosely hung around his shoulders and fell softly in front of the black blindfold dampened by tears. The pale skin under his hands was warm, but clammy with sweat and his torso trembled under his touch. Red marks were already left along his chest, left from Stephen’s nails scratching at him.

His cock was nearly purple, and the pressure building within was restricted by a small ring. Little pearlescent beads dribbled down the underside, right along the oh-so sensitive vein there, and Stephen found himself wanting to lick it up.

“This must be so painful,” He whispered as he flicked his finger against the flesh, thriving as he heard the yelp and felt the man jump under his touch. “Poor Hosuh, ready to get to the main event?” 

“Stephen, you’re just teasing me at this poi-aaaaaaaahhh-!!!” Hosuh nearly screamed as his partner took a hold of the base of the amethyst colored toy buzzing lowly inside of him, turning up the dial all the way to ten.

“You gotta learn what you can and cannot say, Hos,” Stephen chuckled, the knife heavy in his right hand as his left slowly turned the dial back down. “And you need to keep yourself still or this is really gonna hurt you.”

He heard Hosuh mumble something through his heavy breaths, whispered in his oversensitivity. 

“I can’t hear you; Speak up.” He ordered, moving himself to properly sit on his partner’s hips. The pair had a habit of switching on who topped and bottomed, and while Stephen’s want to be fucked rarely came around, it always managed to come around with such intensity it nearly drove him mad. He’d wanted this for days, almost two full weeks, but his partner was not in the right headspace to be rough with him. So this had been their compromise. 

Stephen could be plenty rough with himself, and Hosuh would only have to sit back and enjoy. 

“I- I want… Shouldn’t it hurt?” Hosuh asked, his brows furrowing and cheeks puffing out the way they always did when he was puzzled. Stephen laughed, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend softly. 

“It should sting, but it’ll be good. Trust me. Just relax and let me do this.”

Hosuh nodded, and Stephen let out a groan as he felt the other’s cock in his hand, heavy and hot, and slowly sat himself down upon it. It sent sparks throughout his entire body, shuddering as he bottomed out, and the pair spent the next minute relishing in their shared sensations. But he couldn’t lose himself to the pleasure, he couldn’t let his hands shake. He gripped at the knife’s handle until his knuckles were white, slowly opening his eyes as he reached up. 

No cuts near the neck, nor lasting damage. Nothing that would scar or need medical attention. Avoid major arteries and for the love of  _ god  _ do  _ not  _ cut his hair. Those were the rules they had set. He knew the consequences if he messed up.

“Ready?” He asked, voice coming through as barely a whisper. Hosuh nodded, and Stephen placed the tip of his little drop point hunting knife against Hosuh’s abdomen. He gently dragged it down, awed by the lines it left on his skin. It wasn’t really piercing the skin, no blood was coming, and a deep, twisted part of him wanted to see how Hosuh would look with a little mark here or there. 

At every twitch and tremble his partner had, Stephen paused to watch. There were no words anymore, no cohesive thought, and Stephen knew this state well. He dragged it along his side, and little droplets of blood fell down over the thinner parts of the skin. Immediately, Stephen leaned down and licked at the wound, causing Hosuh to jolt, changing the angle inside him just  _ so.  _ For a brief second, the metallic tang and the feeling of his cock against his prostate in such a delectible manner, Stephen had reached nirvana. Not lasting, no where near an orgasm’s strength, but that was the moment he knew tonight was going to be good and last far longer than he or Hosuh had planned. 

He wanted to mark up every inch of the pale skin, wanted to see those red lines left by him and his knife, beading with blood. He wanted to leave him bruised, wanted to see Hosuh shift under his clothes the next day and enjoy the sting of lingering pain. Because Hosuh was pretty, he was so, so pretty and he’d always thought of him as such. Soft, elegant, and his voice, fuck, his voice-

“Stephen, please, ah, ah… More…”

He’d been waiting to hear those words all night. Stephen stared down, shifting his hips and beginning to ride him, pressing his hands against the hot red lines on his chest for balance, and he was sure that this would be the prettiest thing he’d see for a long, long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there's not many updates today, and that it's so late in the day for this one. This week destroyed me emotionally, and partly physically. I know it's not an excuse, but my dad's been in the hospital with heart issues, and I've had major panic attacks every day this week. I tend to get suicidal when I have a panic attack so that's... Yeah that's been why I haven't been writing as much. Next week should have at least two or three fics! Once again, my apologies for only having one this week.


	13. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of all nights was upon the group we know and love; game night. The night where friends become enemies, enemies become allies, and it's all up in the air on who falls asleep first, who flips the table, and without fail hijinks shall ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from I_Dropped_My_Croissant: Can i request? I kinda want to read a work that is centered on Danplan (Jay, Stephen, Ann, Daniel, Hosuh and maybe Gavin (you choose)) jut hanging out, steaught up chilling. Maybe add some ships. I dont really care, just wanna read more of your writing...👉👈😳  
> Here we are my friend! Woo!!!

To say that the group of Dan, Ann, Jay, Stephen and Hosuh could be quiet would be a bold faced lie. Not to overstate things, but there was a reason they did not live in the city, and it was nights like this. Ann had taken residency on the couch, sprawled out as she munched on popcorn while she enjoyed the show in front of her.

“Should we… Stop this?” Hosuh asked from next to her, staring at his friends in the living room surrounded by pillows for comfort, “Before they kill one another?” As he spoke, he winced at the harsh yelling from the boys in the center of the room.

“Hah, I wouldn’t. Not unless you want to get hurt.”

“They wou-”

“Oh fuck no!” Exclaimed Stephen, “You do not get to buy the railroad from me!”  
  
“That’s the rule we chose at the start, Stephen! Own up!”  
  
“No! Jay, back me up here, he cannot buy my property!”  
  
“I’m not helping you after you refused to trade me boardwalk, shut up.”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to fucking do!”  
  
Hosuh and Ann both knew the rule they’d chosen would lead to chaos. Of course, it seemed that they forgot that it required two purchase it for twice it’s current value. What the cost of any buildings was and the original price. Triple if you’re ruining a set. And that was just how the game worked, but none of them could remember that for some reason- Wait. He knew what it was. Anger. Only the hotheads were left in the game, with Ann having been eliminated early and Hosuh refusing to play in the first place.  
  
“I can’t believe you two, unable to even settle a simple game.” Jay laughed, “We should’ve played scrabble.”  
  
“I’m still up for Dota,” Hosuh mumbled, shrinking against the couch as his friends argued in the center of the room, “Not playing scrabble again after qwerty.”  
  
“Qwerty is a very valid word!” Ann grinned, leaning in close to her friend, “And you’re jealous you didn’t think of it.”  
  
“Whatever. I’m going to make dinner,” Hosuh stood then, “Anyone want to help me?”  
  
“There’s nothing in the fridge though,” Dan said, pausing from his argument with Stephen, “Want me to order pizza?”  
  
“Ugh, it was your turn to go grocery shopping!” Stephen exclaimed, his volume far covering Ann’s laughter.  
  
“What? No it wasn’t! It was Jay’s!”  
  
“No it wasn’t, and you both know that. I’m not allowed to get groceries after last time.”  
  
“Yo- Wait are you stealing the monopoly money?”  
  
Jay shrugged, a grin still on his face, and the yelling began anew. Though it was mixed with laughter, the group easily settling into the latter with a full range of mirth and joy at their own stupidity. It was their own way of dealing with how they operated. Now, they didn’t always get along, but they could always laugh about it at one point or another. Maybe not then, maybe not in an hour, maybe not even in ten years. But they could eventually laugh. That was the best way they knew how to work together. Laugh. Smile.  
  
Hosuh walked on over to the kitchen, checking to see if what Daniel said was really true. Were they out of groceries? He should still have some bacon wrapped scallops from last night he could eat, and maybe share them with Ann--  
  
And they were gone. Because of course they were. He lived with three guys and Ann, who ate more than any of them. Great.  
  
"Who stole my leftovers?!" He asked, voice calm but with an edge which showed the rage underneath the calm expression.  
  
"Who did you keep the rest of the house up with last night?!" Ann yelled in response from the living room, and Hosuh's face went bright red. He didn't get to make demands or ask questions during game night when he'd kept everyone up with his activities. Of course, the living room erupted into laughter, that was their sense of humor in a nutshell. None of them could resist making an inapropriate joke at just the right moment.  
  
Maybe that was why they were able to laugh about so many things. Either way, Hosuh found himself laughing along with them as he walked over towards the phone. Seems they were ordering pizza after all. Oh well, the game would probably be over by the time it got there.  
  
The game, in fact, was no where near over by the time they finished eating. Each of them owned a row, with Stephen playing Slum Lord, Jay on the High Rises, and Dan taking the left side. They also each owned a railroad, though Stephen had two of them and was about to buy the third from Dan, ruining his owning of that side. Jay couldn't afford to build much on his properties while Stephen and Dan could build plenty. The remaining properties were divied up amongst the three of them.  
  
"Why do you guys have such cool names for your strategies?" Dan groaned, staring at the board. He was tired, he wanted to go to bed, but at the same time he could not lose to Stephen and or Jay. He'd lost to them so many times before, he couldn't take another one.  
  
"Because we're actually playing with a strategy," Jay said, moving his piece a few places.  
  
"Unlike you. But ya know, luck is a huge thing in this game." Stephen hummed, adjusting his seat.  
  
"I can't imagine why Hosuh is still up right now," Dan grumbled, turning back to his friend who was sitting on the couch with Ann again. The pink haired girl had fallen asleep shortly after dinner, curled up next to Hosuh like a little kitten. Her hair was all messed up, cheeks pink and her phone had fallen on the floor. Hosuh looked up from his laptop where he was watching some show and shrugged, trying not to jostle her.  
  
"I don't get much sleep anyway, it's not a big deal. Besides, the way your game is going, we can't go to bed or you'll end up arguing about who's turn it was, so it's easier to just stay up."  
Stephen was the first to respond by throwing a nearby pillow at his best friend, accidentally hitting Ann in the face and missing his intended target. The sound of shock from the others marked their doom; He'd accidentally awoken the queen of pillow fights and there was no hope for mercy. So when she let out an explitive and jumped up, looking around quickly, his friends were quick to give him up to her wrath.  
  
With a dark grin Ann took a hold of the pillow, swinging it sharply until it landed on Hosuh's face, her exclamation of "Free for all!!" Ringing in the ears of the group. Though for Hosuh his ears may be ringing from the hit.  
  
He calmly closed his laptop, setting it off to the side. With a deep breath he grabbed the nearest pillow and smiled.  
  
"I vote me, Dan and Jay against Stephen and Ann, what do you think?"  
  
"Huh? Wait, what? Hos you were supposed to be on my side!"  
  
"Yeah! I didn't think you'd go after me!"  
  
Ann and Stephen's protests fell on deaf ears. Dan and Jay had been looking for a way to end the game, but their competitive natures meant they couldn't just give up or let Stephen win. So this was a good compromise, Jay thought as he picked up the pillows around him. Just like Hosuh to make the best of an accidental situation.  
  
Making the best of a weird situation was what they did best after all, laughing together with busted open pillows falling all around them as the sun came up for the morning. Even if they were really competitive, and they were loud and annoying, they all realized as they sat there laughing with the rest that there was absolutely no bunch of goofballs that they'd rather be stuck with.


	14. Eunoia amaurobios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel knew he shouldn't go down to the dungeons. All his life he'd been warned of the monster which lived down in the darkness, but that did not bother him. The heroes of legend had slain monsters far more dangerous than whatever lived down in those depths, and they were fine. He could become a hero! What he didn't expect, however, was to meet a nameless boy clouded in shadows.
> 
> Title meaning 'Kindness within the darkness they live in'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Despacit_Oof: Heya! I've been working on a Stosuh fic for a while - it's called 'Violet Crow on Silver Trails' (you can find it pretty easily in the stosuh tag). The AU's a medieval setting with some fantasy aspects/elements - for example, Stephen's a roguish theif, Dan's a king with Elias as his advisor, and Hosuh's... well, I tried to be suspenseful as to revealing him on purpose.  
> The request is this - write a oneshot based on the AU! (if you like- you don't have to if you don't want to.)  
> You've got pretty much full creative liberty with things - as long as you feel like it'd fit the characters / the world, i'm sure it'll be fantastic!  
> And i know i wrote quite a lot for the fic... but I hope you enjoy reading and writing some shenanigans (if you want - no pressure if you don't want to though)

_ Do not go down there, Daniel. The monster will eat you. _ He’d been warned. Time and time again he’d been told that the monster who lived under the castle was dangerous and not to be messed with. Even if it was ‘protected’ by guards, iron bars and magic spells alike, the monster could still gobble him up whole. And as the youngest prince, it would be a tragedy if he were to die. Daniel understood that, but all the same a child’s curiosity took hold of his mind and dictated his actions. What if he could tame the monster, like he’d read about heroes of old accomplishing in his books? Then he’d be a hero too. A king and a hero, what a wonderful combination! Surely, his story would be passed down through the kingdom for generations. 

And in the mind of a nine year old, that was more than enough of a reason to sneak past the guards, use coal and graphite shavings to dispel the security incantations temporarily, with a dirt and foul smelling oil mixture to try and keep it down longer, and find the monster. What kind of monster would it be? A fierce gryphon? A terrifying wyvern? A puzzling sphynx or maybe even a Hydra or basilisk- Maybe it was something else entirely?! 

He felt his blood pumping faster than ever as his excitement rose, interest more than piqued as he rushed through the dank, dark halls of the dungeon. He heard his own footsteps against the cobble, splashing in the dark puddles on the floor. With his cloak held tightly against his body and the torch in his hand, it's warm glow illuminating the path ahead. 

_ Elias would love this, _ he thought as he rushed forward, hearing the soft groans of the prisoners within cells.  _ He’s always liked the dark, and it sounds like rain almost. _ There were so many twists and turns, he didn’t think he could ever explore it all. The dripping of water against cobble in the distance is what had caught his attention, glancing down the hall and seeing lights. He was nearly out of coal and graphite, he only had enough for disenchanting maybe one more. Daniel didn’t know exactly how much, he always fell asleep in sigil’s lectures, while Elias always paid attention. He knew his elder brother would make a wonderful king one day, and he wanted to become his brother’s right-hand man. 

Though as he knew from experience, there was only one thing he was really good at. Working with people. 

But not guards coming towards him in a place he should  _ definitely  _ not be in. As was happening. Adrenaline flooded his body, jolting him as he rushed forward down the corridor, past the light as his thoughts raced, feet slipping against the damp stone. He’d come so far, he couldn’t fail now! He needed to slay the monster which lived under the castle! There would be no more terrorizing the people, it would be a thing of the past without argument. And Daniel? Well, he’d become a hero. That was all he wanted. To become a hero.

A heavy door stood before him, the wood rotten though hinges clean. It’d been used recently.

“Did you see that? I swore I saw something!” Daniel heard distantly, and yanked the door open as quickly as he could. 

_ Don’t get caught, don’t get caught, you cannot get caught!  _ He thought in a panic, his breath hastening as he struggled to close the heavy door quietly, the torch falling onto the ground as it’s light was extinguished. The darkness enveloped him as the door closed with a  _ click _ and the prince let out a sigh of relief, leaning up against the wall and taking a second to catch his breath. There was the distinct stench of dirt and blood, but that was common this far down in the dungeons. His parents would probably realize that he’d gone soon, he needed to hurry up with his mission. 

“Ugh… I messed up.” Daniel mumbled to himself, dropping the formality which had been drilled into his head. “I really messed up.”

“What’d you do?” A voice came from behind him, tired, soft, and sleepy. It had the tiniest of lilts to it, and Daniel whipped around to face the origin of said voice. What he saw as his eyes adjusted to the light was interesting. A person was there, around the same size as him, his naked torso curled up in the one patch of light coming in from a lamp. He had silver hair, mottled with blood and dirt, which fell down past his shoulders and rested on his pale skin. 

“I- Wh- Who are you-?” Daniel asked, his teeth chattering with his nerves as he pressed up against the door, hearing the footsteps of the guards searching for the source of the light they’d seen. His options were clear; face the guards or deal with this prisoner. He immediately decided on the latter.

The kid shrugged, raising up his hands to show the cuffed chains he was held back with. His lower half was covered by the shadows, and Daniel heard soft noises of movement coming from his direction.  _ It must be uncomfortable, being chained like that. I wouldn’t be able to sit still either. Besides, it’s just a kid, what the heck is he doing here?  _

“What are you… Why are you here?” Hesitantly, Daniel slid down against the door and tried to get closer to the other kid in the room. As soon as he moved forward, the temperature dropped and he gasped, backing off and retreating against the warmer stone. “That’s freezing!”

“I was born here. It’s cold.” The silver haired kid whispered, his eyes barely open as his head drooped. “... used to it.”

“You- You were born here? That’s insane, why are you being kept here?” Daniel looked around the room once more; dark, dank, smelling of blood and absolutely freezing. He’d seen prison cells. This wasn’t even as nice as a normal cell, those at least had beds.

“Dunno.”

“That’s not fair.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“What’s your name?”   
“What’s a name?”

The prince paused then, staring in shock at the other child in the room. How the hell did this kid not know what a name was?! He’d lived there his entire- Right. He’d lived in a prison cell his entire life. And the guards didn’t tend to talk to their prisoners, and depending on when his mother died- Daniel only just then realized that it was likely that his mother was dead, or else he wouldn’t have been separated from her- of course he wouldn’t know what it was. His language was likely only based around what he’d overheard.

“A name… It’s who you are. What people call you. My name is Daniel. I’m gonna assume you don’t have one.” As he spoke, the kid laughed a little, yawning softly. Was the cold making him so tired?

“Daniel… It’s nice.”

“Thanks!” Daniel grinned, “I’m gonna think of something to call you, okay? I- It’s something that needs to have thought put into it, so we’ll get back to it! I’m just gonna call you Kid, okay?”

The kid just shrugged again, his body moving limply. Daniel found himself relaxing in this child’s presence, talking without meaning to. On and on until he realized that he’d been there for far too long, with the exhaustion hitting him like when his combat teacher decided he wasn’t doing well enough. 

“Hey, kid, I gotta go okay? I’ll… I’ll come back to see you.” Daniel said, standing up on shaky legs as he spoke. The silver haired child smiled, a closed-mouth smile which made Daniel’s heartbeat increase. He was actually kind of cute. “Okay- bye!”

“Bye…” 

* * *

The prince couldn’t stop thinking about the boy from the dungeon. He’d been in a lot of trouble when he was found by his brother, and he had to promise that he wouldn’t go back down there. But he wanted to, oh how he wanted to go back down to the dungeons and find that kid again. He’d been reading his stories of heroes again, looking for a suitable name to bestow upon his friend. Someone would have to end up giving him one, it wasn’t right to be left nameless, especially for someone in that situation. It just wasn’t fair. 

Then, he found it in the most unlikely of places. During his lessons with his brother, the fundamental understandings of foreign linguistics, they mentioned an old king and how his name was just a word. A word which fit the kid in the dungeon perfectly. So the young prince gathered his materials, a bag of food, a blanket and some parchment. And down, down, down he descended once again to visit his sleepy friend. 

The door creaked again as he opened it, slipping into the room with a grin. 

“Kid, you in here?” He asked softly, “Are you awake? It’s Daniel!” 

There was the sound of shifting in the darkness, and Daniel saw his friend move into the lamplight again. He looked worse than last time, withering away. His skin was pulled tightly over his ribs, starved of food and the sunlight. He was paler than normal, almost pure white as well.

“I’m here…” He whispered, his voice dying in his throat.

“You don’t look too good,” Daniel said, sitting down on the floor and slipping one of his bags off, sliding it over the stone towards his friend, “I brought some food for you. It’s just dried meat but it should help you get a little better, and there’s a blanket.”

“Why would-?” The kid asked, only to be interrupted by the prince’s racing thoughts.

“Oh! I also figured out a name for you!” he said, taking the other bag off and digging for his charcoal and parchment. “It’s perfect! It means gentle spirit, and you just seem really gentle! So it’s perfect!” 

The kid just looked confused, poking at the bag with shaking fingers before pulling it in close, taking out the blanket. It looked so soft, so light… he wrapped it around himself, curling up into it as he wanted to do. It was  _ warm,  _ and he liked warm _.  _ It was just so nice. Then he caught a whiff of something which smelled  _ delicious.  _ Reaching in, his hand wrapped around the meat and his breathing hastened, stomach growling in hunger. It had been so long since he last ate, since the guards brought him anything to sink his teeth into, he couldn’t stop himself as he tore into the meat, the food gone in a flash.

“Wow, you must’ve been hungry! Look, I’m gonna try to help you out, because you don’t deserve to be here.” The prince said, sitting upright as he wrote out the parchment with a smile. He knew that when a royal bestowed a title upon someone, a parchment record was needed, so he had to do so when giving this kid a name. “And it starts with your name.” 

He turned the parchment around, and the kid just tilted his head in confusion.

“What does it say?”

“Oh! Right! I forgot you wouldn’t be able to read. It says Hosuh. That’s your name now, Hosuh.”

“Hosuh…”

“Mhm, and this is how you write it.” He tossed the parchment over, watching as the kid- No, as Hosuh caught it and stared at the parchment. “I can’t stay for long, I’ll get in trouble, but I’ll come back tomorrow okay?”

Hosuh nodded, almost entranced by the letters on the parchment as he ran his fingers over it. “Thank… Thank you.” He said softly, repeating the words he’d heard time and time again from the guards outside his cell. “Thank you, Daniel.”

“Think nothing of it. Just try to keep that hidden from the guards, or else you’re going to be in big trouble.” 

Hosuh knew they never came into his cell. They never even approached it unless they had to. But he didn’t know how to say that, how to tell Daniel that there was no reason he should hide the gifts.

“Bye, Hosuh. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Daniel said, before vanishing from his sight.

Just like that, his life had been turned upside down. Every few days, Daniel would come down to see him, and he’d learn. He’d learn what he could while hidden mostly by the darkness, even as his hunger grew. His friend always tried to bring him meat; fruit and veggies weren’t nearly as satisfying. 

Daniel enjoyed spending time with his new friend, even if it was in secret. He’d loved telling him the stories of heroes through the ages, stuck by the doorway lest he freeze himself. He never questioned why the room was so cold, it wasn’t his place to do so; that spell was something that most mages nowadays couldn’t even dream of performing, so it must have been a lack of room elsewhere. And one day, one day he would remember for the rest of his life, he’d managed to snag one of the keys. 

And down he went once again into the darkness, running towards Hosuh’s cell, the key in hand. He’d promised to get his friend out of there, and today was that day! Finally, he could show his friend the outside world, he could show him the light instead of this horrendous dank cell. It would be amazing to have the feeling of dirt and grass under his feet for the first time in his life.

He just couldn’t wait.

“Hosuh!” He whispered as he entered the room, “Hosuh, it’s Daniel!” 

“You’re the only one who comes here.” Hosuh responded, nuzzling up towards the lamplight as he always did. 

“Stay still, okay?” Daniel said as the door shut behind him, walking slowly over to his friend as the temperature dropped. “Show me your chains.”

“My chains?” 

“Mhm, trust me on this.”

Hosuh reached out as much as he could without leaving the warm light of the lamp's fire, though the chains were plenty long enough, and Daniel showed him the key with a flourish and a grin. He carefully inserted the key, struggling for a second until it clicked and the iron fell, revealing angry red marks underneath it. They both let out noises of shock and awe as the other fell shortly after. Daniel reached his reddening hands out to his friend, offering to help him up. He looked so small, it would surely be easy to help him out-

The door bust open, and the two of them quickly turned to the door with a gasp. There in the doorway stood the elder prince, his dark blue hair swept back revealing the piercing teal of his eyes, sword grasped in his hand as he cried out.

“Daniel! Back away from the naga!” Elias exclaimed, and Daniel froze. The naga? A naga was a monster with the lower body of a snake, and the upper half of a human. Their venom was known for causing their victims to slowly go numb so they didn’t squirm while they were suffocated. Some people said if it was only a little venom, or the venom of a child, then it could take years before the numbness fully set in, though one slowly started losing their senses. First they began deteriorating together, until first touch vanished, then taste, followed by smell and then hearing. Finally, their dulled sight was robbed from them. Numb, senseless in every manner of the word, barely able to function on their own. A fate worse than death. 

Could Hosuh be a naga? A cruel, monsterous creature lead by hunger and inhumanity? He always seemed so gentle, so soft and innocent. He couldn't be… But it would explain the chilling spell; Snakes got tired and hybernated when they got too cold. And he couldn't get closer, even though he had plenty of room to move; the lamp was his only heat source. 

Daniel looked back to his friend, and saw the scales. He saw them creeping up his torso and his mind went blank, ringing in his ears. He had no idea what happened next, only that he knew his brother knocked down the lamp to spread its fire and to keep Hosuh back, away from the young prince before they were running back up towards the light.

When they were safely back in the castle, the guards set on the monster in the dungeons, the small prince began to cry in his brother’s embrace. 

“What were you thinking?! You know how dangerous it is to go down into the dungeons, you know that’s stupid!” Elias exclaimed, pulling away from his brother, “Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?!”

“I- I’m okay- But you, I- I just… I just wanted to be a hero!” 

“Daniel, heroes only exist in legends. They’re not real.” Elias said softly, reaching up to wipe away the tears on his little brother’s face. Daniel noticed then, a small prick mark on his brother’s skin. A bite mark. And the world came crashing down around him; if Hosuh had bit his brother, the crowned prince, then that title would be stolen away. The king could not be compromised in any way, shape, or form. His stupidity, the ignorance of a child, had stolen away the birthright of the rightful king and he could do nothing about it. No apologies would ever compare to the loss they’d sustained that day.

All Daniel wanted was to be a hero like the ones in his stories, the ones he’d been told about for all his life. All he wanted was to be a hero who people could look up to, could trust and who could serve by Elias’ side. 

All he’d wanted was to be a hero like Elias, the greatest hero he’d ever known or heard of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic, you should definitely give Violet Crows on Silver Trails a read! It's well written and the au is interesting!  
> While I was reading, I had this one question. Why is Daniel, the younger brother, king over Elias? Well, that's why I wrote this. It's also kinda implied that Hosuh was moved to his current domain after this event, and it explains why Elias' hair covers his eyes. Hope you all enjoyed! (this is in no way canon to the actual AU it's just my little ramblings)


	15. Can't we all get along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jay hated each other. Every hour of every day they were at one another's throats, with cutting words and even worse threats. One may wonder what sparked this rivalry, but the answer was simple; they both wanted the same Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Lemalee: Um, is it okay to ask for a similar one where Jay and Stephen do the whole knotting thing with Hosuh due to his heat...? But this time, Jay is actually also interested in Hosuh for real and is competing with Stephen...? They just make it into a competition on who can woo Hosuh, and maybe end with a threesome..? Gosh, it's so weird typing this out sorry ;;

Both Jay and Stephen knew what it meant when Hosuh’s heat hit. There was a mark on the back of his neck, marking him as an omega with a fated one. Jay and Stephen both were convinced that they were that fated one, the alpha who was going to become Hosuh's mate. And when his heat, usually so irregular in timing, came around he always asked them to help him. Or they were drawn in by the ever alluring scent he emanated, only to find him desperately trying to relieve the overwhelming fire burning within his body, ultimately failing. 

He was one of those omegas who couldn't satisfy himself, even when he first presented. Toys, his fingers, heat suppressants, false alpha scents; none of it worked. He'd overheated twice during his first heat, needing to be sedated and go to the hospital. After that, Housh had been left with no choice other than to seek the help of an Alpha. They'd tried suppressing it, they'd considered surgery to change his nature, but there were no doctors who would perform that sort of surgery on a kid. And very few, almost none, would do so on him as an adult when he had no children. 

At the time, he'd at least been allowed to  _ choose  _ who he wanted as a partner. He'd had his choice from hundreds of Alphas, there had been a bunch of meetings he'd needed to attend to meet eligible Alphas, but every last one of them were at least ten years older than him at the time. 

There was no way in hell he was going to give away his virginity to someone he wasn't close with. It was going to be special. It was going to be something he could look back on and not regret. So he'd chosen Stephen, his friend and newly presented Alpha. Their first time had been clumsy and awkward, stumbling over themselves, worried they'd hurt each other. Hosuh hadn't been in heat at the time, so it wasn't as instinctual as it could have been, and they'd both wanted it that way. Free from the mind clouding haze; just them, enjoying the presence of one another, and figuring out their bodies the best way they knew how.

Jay could never have that history with Hosuh, and Stephen loved lording it over the other Alpha. But Jay had something that Stephen never would have with him; Familiarity and cultural advantage. He could speak to him in his own language, he knew his instincts inside and out without seeing the omega as Stephen may, since the other Alpha had an omega sibling. 

He could understand what it meant to be different. Stephen could never understand what that felt like; almost everything about him fit in with what everyone expected him to be. A strong, handsome, fertile Alpha. Even the perfect fucking scent for an Alpha. 

Jay wasn't a particularly good fighter, so he needed to use his brains. And Hosuh had appreciated that. When Stephen was to busy to help Hosuh with his heat due to tests or work, or other commitments, Hosuh took the liberty of asking Jay for help. 

Hosuh hadn't expected it to be so electrifying, having sex with Jay. Stephen always treated him like he was a porcelain doll, even when in the middle of a cycle's mating. Jay… Jay was an animal. He left him with bruises and marks that stung oh so wonderfully for a long time. Once, Jay had spread him open in front of his bedroom mirror, showing him exactly what he looked like when getting knotted and defiled. As much as he shouldn't find the idea of himself being fucked raw arousing, he did. He remembered that his voice was hoarse for a week after that. 

Stephen and Hosuh had all the history in the world, knowing each other's bodies inside and out. They knew just what worked, what they liked and what they didn't. But Jay and Hosuh? They had no history. They could do things that Stephen would never dream about, and they weren't afraid of the risks. Especially because Jay was infertile. They could have all the fun in the world and nothing would come of it. 

And so the rivalry began. 

Jay and Stephen both wanted Hosuh to themselves. An omega could only mate with one Alpha, so they couldn't just share him. Besides, their instincts wouldn't let them just share an omega as precious as Hosuh. What did Hosuh think of all of this, you may be asking. 

Well, he wanted both of them to get along. There was no way for him to choose between the two of them. As great and wild as the sex with Jay was, Jay didn't know him like Stephen. And they were both great, in their own ways. 

Why couldn't they see the good in each other the way he did? They were both.. so sweet. Sure, Stephen could be crude, but he cared more than anyone else knew. And Jay, Jay was calculating, smooth and overall, realistic. They all bounced off one another in such a wonderful way that he never wanted it to stop. 

Unless it was like this. 

"Jay, there's no way in hell you're staying with Hosuh during his heat this time! I'm gonna take care of him so he doesn't end up all bruised to hell and back!"

"Oh please, he  _ likes  _ it. Besides," Jay jeered, glancing down towards his 'friend's' crotch, "I'm sure neither of us want him pregnant."

"You'd just  _ love  _ for that to be the whole reason you get to help him with his heat, wouldn't you?! Because you're not able to have kids!" 

"So I'm right then."

"Fuck you!" 

"No, fuck you!" 

They'd been fighting like this ever since Hosuh told them that his heat was inbound for tomorrow. He hated when they fought like this. Why couldn't they just get along for ten fucking seconds?! Sure, getting pregnant would suck, but at that point he didn't care. He just wanted one of them to shut up and stop arguing already, or- or--

"Why don't you two go fuck each other?!" Hosuh exclaimed, standing up from his seat in complete frustration, ignoring the shocked looks from his partners, "Because as long as you two are fighting like this, I'd rather overheat than let you help me!" 

Hosuh quickly turned on his heels, running up to his room as quickly as he could. The boiling sensations were already beginning, he would need help soon. But this was his choice, he thought as he locked his door. He couldn't have either of them fighting like that. Because he loved the both of them way too much to have to choose between them, and he couldn't watch them fight for even a moment longer. 

He could hear them arguing, even now. Their yelling just… never stopped. Though as he felt the heat building up inside him over the next hour, he was sure those were no longer in anger. It might be his own sensitivity, it may be the heat settling into his system, but he swore that he smelled the two of them. Strawberry sweet arousal, drenched in a rainstorm. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. 

His own fingers hadn't been enough for the last hour, he hadn't even been able to finish once! His body needed an Alpha. Or two. Two was good. Why did his clothes itch…

Hosuh whined softly as he peeled the fabric off of his body, his other hand stroking his cock at a desperate pace which left the sensitive skin red and raw. Why couldn't he- He was  _ so close _ , it stung. It hurt.

"Please…" He whispered into the room. The omega wasn't full enough, despite both his holes being filled by his favorite toys. He needed a knot like he needed to breathe. 

And his alphas were just downstairs… Surely Dan would understand if he got some stains on the couch. 

He got up on his shaky legs, taking a deep, shuddering breath. As much as it pained him, he knew that being as full as he was would pose an issue to getting down the stairs. His body was giving in to the pleasure far too easy, like he  _ hadn't _ been trying to satisfy himself for the past hour. 

Once he managed to get over to the door, unlocking it and leaning out, panting softly. "Ste-Stephen? Jay?" He called, his voice unable to be heard over the sounds from the Alphas.

"Fuck! God damnit, Jay, slower-" He heard Stephen moan out, and looking over the banister he could see the origin of the noises. Jay had Stephen laid out on the couch, One hand stroking over their cocks pressed together, the other helping to keep himself up and simultaneously hold the purple haired Alpha down. 

_ Guess they've decided to take my advice literally…  _ Hosuh's more rational mind may have supplied, but the heat addling it could only stare at their thick, hard cocks with their knots beginning to swell. 

"Can you fucking smell him? I bet you wanna fuck him, you selfish little bitch." Jay growled, and Hosuh felt his body tense up and slick run down his leg. 

"Who's the bit- Ah fuck, oh shit-" 

Looks like they were still fighting though. He didn't care anymore, he needed them. And he didn't need to worry about staining the couch it'd seem. 

He was able to make it down the stairs relatively easily, though he was sure the Alphas had smelled him by the look in their eyes. Desire. Hunger. Need. It was the same look reflected in his own. 

Oh well, a little healthy competition never killed anyone. So he walked up to them, watching as their movements stilled as he approached. 

"Room for one more?" He whispered, "I… don't wanna pick one of you right now." and the Alphas immediately separated, allowing him to slip in between them. 

"Okay, so, here's how we're gonna have to do this," Jay said softly, gently taking Hosuh's wrists and holding him still, though he was already leaking onto the couch. "Stephen, get behind him. I'll use his slit," 

"You son of a-"

"Nooo- No fighting," Hosuh whined, the omegan instincts overcomming his mind once again as he bucked his hips up into nothing, "Alphas, please!" 

"Stephen, I'm infertile and we don't want him getting pregnant. Just fucking go with it." 

"Don't tell me what to do, Jay." 

Though Stephen still obeyed, helping to maneuver Hosuh until they were in the proper position. Jay on his back, Hosuh seated on his hips and Stephen posed behind him, the two of them ready to thrust in as soon as the squirming omega gave the word. 

"Please, Alphas-" Hosuh attempted, "Please!"

"Please, what?" Stephen taunted, rolling his hips down into his partner's, "I can't please you if I don't know what you want."

" _ We,  _ Stephen."

"Shut up and- and fuck me!" Hosuh growled out, approximately one hundred and ten percent done with their bullshit. 

It wasn't what they were looking for. Obviously. Since they wouldn't just  _ fuck  _ him already. He needed them to, he wanted it, and they wouldn't move.

"Alphas, fuck me now. Or I swear that I'll tell Dan and you two will  _ never  _ fuck me aga- Ahh!!" Hosuh moaned out as the two of them suddenly pressed inside him, at two different speeds. Stephen pushed in slowly, like he'd break if he went too fast, while Jay pierced him straight to his core. It was delicious, the way it burned. 

They let him breathe as the fire roared from within his body. He knew his scent would be permeating in every crevice of the room, and normally he'd be worried, but he didn't care. 

"Holy shit," the alphas moaned out, fully seated within the squirming omega. The pressure was incredible, more intense than ever before. Like Housh's body was trying to swallow them and their knots. He wanted them, he genuinely wanted them both and his body reflected that want. 

He rolled his hips up into their shifting, his entire body shaking and barely held down by the need for them to fill him. Jay's hands gripped at Hosuh's thighs, keeping him steady as Stephen held his chest. Tears were streaming down the omega's face, likely from the overwhelming sensations of his body being ravaged by the two alphas. 

"Please, I need it.. I need more," Hosuh whispered, choked words barely making their way out.

That was what they were looking for. They each set their own pace, Jay taking the omega as hard and fast and  _ rough _ as he usually did, while Stephen took him slowly, holding him up like he was made of the finest porcelain. They marked him, bruising his shoulders, chest and his back- He didn't care.

He wanted more. He wanted more than what they were giving him. He wanted them to bruise him everywhere, he wanted the two of them to mark him. To both place their marks on his neck for the world to see. 

But that could come another day.

"You have to handle him a little- Fuck- more roughly," Jay grumbled, "he likes it."

"You could stand not to fucking break him-"

"Can you two stop it for ten seconds to just knot me?!" Hosuh exclaimed, even more done with their arguing than he was before. 

They stilled for a moment, staring at the omega between them as soft sobbing wracked his body, unable to be determined if it was from overwhelming sensitivity due to heat, or if he was genuinely upset by their antics.

Jay and Stephen locked eyes for a second, nodded, and got to work again. Their pace was somewhere in between where they’d been; not too slow and sweet, but not the bruisingly brutal pace either. Hosuh moaned out as the heat boiled within himself, his vision blurring as he came with a loud cry.

The next thing he knew, he was even fuller than before. His friends were locked inside and he was slumped down atop Jay, body limp and relaxed. Satiated, almost. For once, they were getting along, and nothing could ruin this.

Or so he thought.

“Hosuh, Stephen, Jay, I’m home- What the hell did you guys do on my couch?!”


	16. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen should not have gone upstairs. He knew that he shouldn't have. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he didn't know what he expected, but he certainly didn't expect to see Hosuh fucking into his little brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Raymopp: Heya! Could I request one where an Gavin and Hosuh are currently doing the freaky in the room and Stephen accidentally catches them? He starts out by contemplating if he should leave, but gets too turned on by Hosuh's moans and expressions, and ends up relieving himself as they do their thing. It could stop there, but it'd be nice too if he ends up confidently asking them the next day if he could join them, and they let him! Or is this too much?

Stephen had known that Gavin and Hosuh liked to hang out, and he was absolutely fine with that. What he was not fine with, however, was his little brother coming down the stairs, getting Hosuh’s attention while they were playing video games, and dragging the other upstairs. Really? When he was about to win? And when he'd protested, Hosuh just insisted that it wouldn't be too long until he returned.

That was almost an hour ago. He'd counted the minutes. Where the hell was Hosuh?! Still in Gavin's room. Of fucking course. Not like he had anything else to do.

"Best friend stealer," Stephen grumbled, "What the hell are they even doing? Bet it's something stupid." 

Yeah, probably something stupid, like looking at cute photos of animals or funny videos. The things that Stephen usually sent to Hosuh. Wouldn't that suck? Being replaced by his own little brother. And normally this wouldn't be such a problem, but it had been happening more and more. 

Living with his little brother was something he had to get re-used to. Sharing his best friend again was something he needed to get re-used to. He should just let them be, to be the bigger person and not intervene, but god dammit it  _ hurt _ to feel left alone. Jay was visiting family overseas for the next week, so he was even more alone than he normally would be. 

"Fuck this," Stephen grumbled, "I'm gonna go get Hosuh." 

He’d known that Gavin was interested in learning Korean, but he hadn’t mentioned it in months. So naturally, he assumed that his brother had dropped the hobby as he did so many others. Who wouldn't? 

Climbing the stairs, he took them two at a time to miss the creaky step. It wasn't long until he had reached the upper hallway, hearing the distant soft sounds coming from the end. Gavin's room. They were definitely sounds from the two he was looking for. What the hell were they doing? It sounded like the sounds that Gavin made when he was trying to focus on an intense game, groans of frustration at dying for the thousandth time, whines as he tried to keep track of the billionth thing crossing his screen. 

Did Hosuh ditch him to play a game with his brother? Oh, he was gonna get an earful- 

"You look so cute," he heard Hosuh's voice as he approached the door, ever so slightly ajar. What? What was cute? "You were begging for this a little while ago, and now you can't take it? I know, bottoming must be hard for you," 

Bottoming? What the heck? Stephen leaned up against the wall, listening for the voices of his friend and brother. Except now, there was a soft wet sound as well, almost like-

"H- Ah, c'mon, just, go… go slow. You know I've never done this before." He heard Gavin say, and he glanced in through the gap in the doorway. It sounded like they were trying something new, and… 

"Holy shit," Stephen whispered, staring at the scene in front of him. Hosuh was sitting on Gavin's bed, his hair up in a bun to keep it out of his way, with Gavin seated on his lap. More specifically, on his cock. He could only see his brother's back, but the mess of hickies that covered his body told the story of what they'd been doing. Hosuh was staring at Gavin, adoration in his eyes as he gently laid him down and began to pull his hips back, slowly sinking back in. The way Hosuh's face twisted in concentration, his soft noises as he began creating a rhythm, it was way too hot. 

His sweatpants shouldn't be this tight. He shouldn't want to be in there. He really, really shouldn't. 

Stephen especially shouldn't be reaching into his pants, leaning against the wall and staring at the couple. 

* * *

"So, when did you and Gavin start fucking?" Stephen asked once he had returned downstairs, after cleaning himself up and changing. He had managed to get back to the game he was playing before Hosuh returned. Now, his friend was sitting next to him on the couch, suddenly very tense.

“What- What do you mean?” Hosuh asked, obviously trying to play innocent. Stephen knew that was bullshit. They both knew it was bullshit. Whenever Hosuh was lying, his shoulders came up and a little forward, tensing against his own honest nature. Lying was never something he did as a result, combined with the fact that he got really red whenever he did. And as that thought crossed Stephen’s mind, he watched as the color came to his friend’s cheeks.

“I heard you two. Next time, remember that Gavin’s door has a lock and close the door.” He stated, shrugging as he picked up the controller, leaning back in his seat and smirking towards the silver haired male. “Who knows what’d happen if Jay walked in on you two.” 

“Stephen, it’s not… It’s not like that. Well, it kind of is, but-”

“But what, Hosuh? Because it sure as fuck seems like you ditched me to fuck my brother. And this isn’t the first time either. All I want is for you to just come clean about the whole damn thing!”

Hosuh sighed, curling up into the corner of the couch against the armrest, half laying down. “It’s weird. Really weird. I shouldn’t explain it without Gavin here, it’s not fair to him.”

Before Hosuh could do anything, could say another word or even get up from his seat, Stephen was already yelling. 

“Gavin! Get down here because I know you’re not asleep!!” He yelled, and there was a distinct thunk from upstairs. Gavin had likely fallen out of bed. And there were certain that he was trying to get redressed as fast as possible, not to anger him further after causing him to ditch the game. 

He came running down the stairs a minute later, seeing his brother glaring and Hosuh looking embarrassed on the couch. There was only one thought which ran through his head.

_ I'm fucked. Again. _

"Uhhh… did you guys need me for something?" He asked, apprehension lacing every word. Ready to run back to his room. 

"Yes actually. Sit down, Gavin." Stephen had his lecture voice on again, passive aggressive as always. He was pissed about something and Gavin knew that if he tried to run it would only get worse. Sure, he was stronger than his brother, but Stephen was faster and more agile. He couldn't get away if he wanted to. 

So he walked over to the couch, glancing between the two of them for a brief moment. These guys were freaking him out.

"So, Gavin," Stephen started with a smile, the dark one with eyes open and no hint of it being real. "Why are you fucking Hosuh when you know that I love him?" 

"What?" Hosuh asked, his face going blank as he stared at Stephen incredulously. "You what?"

"It didn't start out that way! Stephen I promise, it didn't. At first Hosuh was teaching me Korean, ya know like you do, and we got a little drunk, kissed and kinda screwed and I… I think I also fell in love with him."

"Wait what? Gavin?" 

"Jesus Christ Gavin, you really did that? You know what happens when you drink!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Hosuh suddenly exclaimed, the two boys jumping at the sound. "I get a say in this too!" 

"What? Of course you do, what are you talking about?" 

Hosuh took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. These two boys were both wonderful in their own ways, absolutely no one could deny that. But he didn't want to pick between the two; he'd loved Stephen for a long time, but he also loved Gavin. Sure, the feelings for Gavin were more intense due to their newness, but he'd pined for so long…

"I… I like both of you two. I. I don't want to have to pick between you both."

"Well you're gonna have to pick one," Gavin sighed, though the way his brother's face lit up made it seem like he had another idea. 

"Maybe you don't have to. At least not now. We can try taking turns with you and then you can pick after a while."

"That sounds like a weird idea, but it might be good.” Hosuh shrugged, relaxing into the couch, “I just don’t want to upset either of you two. If you two weren’t brothers I know what we could do.”

“And what’s that?” Gavin hummed, staring at the silver-haired male, “Threesome?”

“Actually, yeah.” Hosuh nodded, the blush returning. Though this time it was in mild embarrassment.

“We can still actually do that, you idiots. One of us fucks Hosuh, Hosuh fucks the other. That way I’m not touching Gavin, Gavin’s not touching me, and we can both get to share Hosuh.”

There was a brief moment of silence as the two processed that thought. They could do a threesome, with Hosuh in the middle. It wasn’t a horrible idea, all things considered, as long as they got the prep right and made sure that Jay wasn’t home. That meant it needed to be within forty eight hours or else he’d be back by them. 

“Sounds good to me. Gavin? Is that okay with you?” Hosuh asked, looking at his partner, who was pretty tense. “One no and it doesn’t happen. No harm no foul. You’ll both have to work out who is doing what.”

“I’m not bottoming again, no offense,” Gavin sighed, “I’m already sore and I don’t need that getting worse.” 

Stephen shrugged. “I’m fine with that. I’ve never bottomed before but it shouldn’t be too hard.”

The look from the others made Stephen seriously reconsider. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that doing it that night would be for the best, and Stephen took the time to prepare himself as best he could. He wanted to make sure this was going to be a pleasant experience, and that meant they couldn’t take the time to prep someone who’d never done this before. Of course, he’d had sex with guys before, but bottoming was way different than his usual position. He liked to be in control. 

And he’d never admit it, but there was something about the way Hosuh had reacted, had taken care of Gavin, which made Stephen incredibly excited to try.

They were going to do it in Stephen’s room, since he had the biggest bed. He had a nasty habit of sprawling out and falling off the bed, so it was larger by necessity. And when he walked back into the room after his shower, hair still damp, he didn’t expect to see Gavin and Hosuh making out on the mattress, bodies pressed together in the most obscene way, cocks hard. 

“Getting started without me?” Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow sarcastically. “Wow, you two are into this.”

“Hey, we didn’t do any of the main event,” Gavin rolled his eyes, “It’s not that weird. Besides, we could hear you in the shower. Don’t act like you didn’t get off on that a little bit.”

“I wasn’t going to. So, how are we going to do this?” He asked, and Hosuh reached out to take hold of Stephen’s hand. 

“It’s easier for you if you start by sitting on my lap, okay Stephen?” Hosuh said with a soft smile, “Trust me, I learned that the hard way.” 

“Hey!” 

“Okay, Hos.” Stephen whispered, suddenly embarrassed at the thought of being in the same position he’d seen just a few hours ago. What the hell was wrong with him? He carefully climbed over Hosuh, holding himself up just a little bit. “What next?”

Hosuh had a bottle of lube in his hand. He gently squirted some on his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up before reaching around behind Stephen. It poked at his entrance and Stephen jolted. Even though he’d prepped himself, the lube was a different temperature and it was even weirder to think that it was someone else touching him there. He was trembling, he was sure, and Hosuh’s free hand gently stroked his back. 

“Relax, just breathe, I’m going to test how prepped you are.” He said, gently inserting one finger. When he was met with no resistance, he inserted a second. Then a third. His fingers were smaller than Stephen’s own, but the feeling of them stretching him out just a little made him shiver with delight. 

“I’m fine, I prepped myself in the- ah- In the shower.” He mumbled, holding onto Hosuh’s torso. “C’mon, just. Just do it.”

“Okay, Stephen. Keep your breathing even.” He said softly, pulling his fingers out and quickly lubing himself up, before taking ahold of Stephen’s hips and guiding him down. Stephen was letting out soft moans, gaze locked onto Hosuh’s expression as he winced, probably from Stephen’s clenching. 

Hosuh hummed as he forced himself to relax, guiding him down, down, down until he bottomed out. He sat up slightly as he felt Gavin press up behind him, reaching to quickly begin to prep him. It was odd, feeling full there while Stephen was sat upon his cock, but definitely not unwelcome. 

Tonight would be a night of firsts for everyone, and the beginning of a whole new world for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! Been really busy so it's going to be just one request per Saturday update, maybe two if it's not too busy.

**Author's Note:**

> I will respond to your request comment when it gets posted, I'm so sorry if there's any confusion for that.


End file.
